Vanguard Pokemon
by AiAsura0099
Summary: The crossover says Asura Cryin but it should be pokemon but I couldn't find the category so I'm going with Asura Cryin, but inside contains Pokemon stuff. Disclaimer! I don't own CFV or Pokemon! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! This is a new story! First, I don't know how this will go but my first one-shot was a bit lame but let's see if I can do better in this story. And now, I'm also sorry for the lame title, might change it if I find a more worthy title but let's start this story while we're at it!

Normal POV

Ash, Iris, Dawn and Cilan were walking in the forest when they heard some sounds coming from the lake nearby.

" Did you hear that?" Ash ask

" Yeah, I did." Iris replied

" Is someone there?" Dawn said

" Let's go see." Cilan said

They headed into the bushes and saw four figures by the lake.

" Brother! Stay still!"

" I'm fine!"

" Hey! Don't move!"

" Hey, jerk! Help us out here!"

" Hmph."

" You little..."

" Calm down, you two."

" I said don't move!"

" Yes, ma'am..."

" Seems like that boy is injured. We should go help." Cilan said

" Okay."

They came out of the bushes and the four got a fright.

" Oh. It's just people..." A blue haired boy said

" We thought it was some wild pokemon." A boy with spiky black hair said

" We heard you guys talking about something and seeing your friend injured, we kind of guessed the commotion." Dawn said

" And just nice, I'm a connoisseur and I also happen to have some medicine. Would you guys mind if I help him?" Cilan ask

" Well, sure..." A lavender haired girl said

" By the way, my name's Ash and this is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash introduced

" Pika, pika~"

" My name's Dawn and this is Piplup." Dawn introduced

" Piplup!"

" My name's Iris, and this is Axew!" Iris said

" Axew!"

" And my name's Cilan, like I said, I'm a Connossieur, well I'm training to be one but my skills are still on that level." Cilan said

" I'm training to become a Pokemon Master!" Ash said

" I'm training to become a Dragon Master!" Iris said

" And I'm training to become a Pokemon Coordinator. So... What are your names?" Dawn ask

" My name is Aichi Sendou."

" My name is Misaki Tokura."

" Kamui Katsuragi!"

" Hmph."

" Hey! Just introduce yourself already!" Kamui said

" Toshiki Kai."

" He's a bit heartless but once you get to know him, he's a really nice guy." Aichi said

" As if." Kamui said

" Hmph."

" Well, he's an interesting guy..." Dawn said

" Yeah..." Iris said

" How did you get injured anyway?" Ash ask

" Oh, I was walking and accidentally tripped over a wild pokemon and got into a tough time." Aichi replied

" Tough time indeed." Misaki said

" But what are you guys doing here?" Kamui ask

" Oh, we're heading to a nearby boat where I'm going to ride the boat to Johto. I'm going to go and get the Wallace Cup Ribbon." Dawn replied

" The Wallace Cup? I heard Wallace travels everywhere." Misaki said

" Yeah. And that's why I'm going to go to Johto to get the Wallace Cup Ribbon this time." Dawn said

" Good luck at that. It isn't easy." Kamui said

" Huh?"

" I got the ribbon over here." Misaki said

She showed the blue ribbon to Dawn.

" Wow! You got the Wallace Cup Ribbon! And that's means, you're quite strong!" Dawn said

" Wasn't easy but I pulled it off." Misaki said

" Hey, why don't you challenge me to a battle? I'm sure if I experience a pokemon battle with you, I might be able to gain some lessons before the Wallace Cup starts." Dawn said

" Well..."

Misaki looked over to Aichi as he nodded.

" Alright. But only once, I'm sure you have a boat to catch soon." Misaki said

" Great!"

" And your treatment is done. How do you feel?" Cilan ask

" Feels better. Thank you, Cilan-san." Aichi said

" You're welcome."

They moved to one side since the battle was about to start.

" Alright then. Which pokemon should I use?" Dawn said

She started to look through her pokeballs when she finally picked one.

" Alright! Pachirisu, come on out!" Dawn said

Pachirisu came out of its pokeball.

" So who are you going to use?" Dawn ask

" Me? Well... Since I can't hold back on you, let's use this one! Go, Chandelure!" Misaki said

" A Chandelure?" Iris said

" Let's see..." Ash said

He took out his pokedex.

_" Chandelure, the Luring Pokemon and the evolved form of Lampent. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize opponents."_

" She's going with a Ghost and Fire type against an Electric type? Now that weird." Cilan said

" And begin!" Cilan said

" Chandelure, use Ember!"

" Dodge it, Pachirisu! And then use Spark!" Danw said

Pachirisu jumped and then sent out its attack.

" You alright? Now, use Fire Spin!" Misaki said

Chandelure flew up and sent out the fire spin on Pachirisu.

" Are you okay, Pachirisu? Use Discharge!" Dawn said

" Uh oh! Get down!" Ash said

He pushed the others' heads down as Pachirisu sent out a discharge of electricity around the spectators instead of the opponent.

" Now's our chance! Hypnotize!" Misaki said

Chandelure moved in front of Pachirisu and hypnotize it to sleep.

" Pachirisu!"

" Let's finish it! Inferno!" Misaki said

Chandelure fired out the inferno of flames as Pachirisu was defeated.

" Pachirisu is unable to battle, and the winner is Chandelure!" Cilan announced

" You did great, Pachirisu. Return." Dawn said

" Come back and get some rest, Chandelure. Good job. Return." Misaki said

The two shook hands for the great game.

" You're not bad." Misaki said

" You too." Dawn said

" Great job, Misaki-san!" Kamui said

" Thank you."

" You did great, Dawn. That was a fierce fight." Ash said

" Yeah, thanks. She was quite powerful." Dawn said

" Hey! I know! Why don't we challenge the last three since we've already started already?" Cilan ask

" Great idea! Is it alright with you guys?" Iris ask

" No problem." Aichi replied

" Great! Thank you!"

" Then I'm up next! Who wants to challenge me?" Cilan ask

" The Great Kamui will go up!" Kamui said

" Alright then."

They stood opposite each other.

" Now let's see... You're up, Pansage!" Cilan said

Pansage came out of its pokeball.

" Then... I'm going to use this guy! Go, Heatmor!" Kamui said

" A Heatmor?" Dawn said

She took out her pokedex.

_" Heatmor, the Anteater Pokemon. Possessing a fire that burns internally, Heatmor breathes fire through a hole in its tail."_

" A fire type..." Iris said

" Cilan has to be careful." Ash said

" And begin!" Misaki said

" Pansage, use Bullet Seed!" Cilan said

" Doge it and use Tackle!" Kamui said

Heatmor tackled Pansage after dodging its attack.

" Pansage! Use Bite!" Cilan said

Pansage managed to bite Heatmor as Heatmor shook it off.

" Heatmor, use Flame Burst!" Kamui said

The flames hit Pansage and it dealt major damage.

" Pansage, are you alright?! Use Solar Beam!" Cilan said

Pansage shot its Solar Beam.

" Heatmor! Take it head on with your Inferno!" Kamui said

Heatmor fired the Inferno and Solar Beam was countered and Pansage was defeated.

" Pansage is unable to battle and the winner is Heatmor!" Misaki announced

" You were great, Pansage. Just rest now." Cilan said and returned Pansage to its pokeball

" Thanks, Heatmor. You were great! Now you can come back and get some rest." Kamui said, he returned Heatmor back into the pokeball

" Next is me, right? So who's going to challenge me?" Iris ask

" I'll go." Kai said

" Remember what we promised, Kai." Kamui said

" Hmph."

Ash and the others blinked.

_" Promised?"_

" Alright. Your turn, Dragonite!" Iris said

Dragonite roared fiercely.

" Go, Beartic!" Kai said

Beartic also roared.

" You know, I thought Kai would pick a dragon when he came here. I mean, he aleays fights with dragons against me." Kamui said

" Agreed. It's weird that he picked a Beartic too." Misaki said

" But it somehow... Fits his personality... Sometimes..." Aichi said

" Agreed..."

" Ice is a Dragon's worse enemy!" Iris said

" Axew!"

" And begin!" Cilan said

" Beartic, use Sheer Cold!" Kai said

" Dodge it, Dragonite!" Iris said

But Dragonite ignored her and headed straight on the attack.

" What's wrong with that Dragonite?" Kamui ask

" He doesn't listen to Iris for some reason..." Ash replied

" Dragonite! Use Flamethrower!" Iris said

But Dragonite didn't listen again and used Thunder Punch instead.

" Beartic, counter it with Icicle Crash!" Kai said

The icicles hit Dragonite as it crashed down to the ground.

" Dragonite!"

" Finish it off with Ice Punch!" Kai said

Dragonite was defeated from the Ice Punch.

" Dragonite is unable to battle and the winner is Beartic!" Cilantro announced

" Talk about heartless..." Kamui said

" Well, that's Kai-kun for you." Aichi said

" Dragonite, return. Why won't you listen to me?" Iris said

" Beartic, return. You should consider Dragonite's feelings and get to know him better, otherwise, he will never listen to you." Kai said

" Huh? Well, thanks for the advice." Iris said

" Hmph."

" And finally, it's my turn! So I'm going up against Aichi, right?" Ash ask

" Yeah. Let's go." Aichi said

" Is your arm going to be alright?" Kamui ask

" Yeah. I can still use it, don't worry." Aichi replied

He walked to the opposite of Ash. But then... A blue glow appeared in his eyes before disappearing.

" Did you just see that, buddy?" Ash ask

" Pika?"

" Maybe it's just our imagination... But do you want to fight him?" Ash ask

" Pika!"

Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulders and got ready for battle.

" I'm using Pikachu so what's your pokemon?" Ash ask

" I'm going to use her. Come on out... Mew!" Aichi said

" What?!"

" Pika?!"

Mew came out of the pokeball.

" A Mew?! But it's rarely seen in these places!" Iris exclaimed

" So that's a legendary pokemon... Mew..." Dawn said

She took out her pokedex.

_" Mew, because of its ability to be able learn every move, it is believed by many scientists to be an ancestor of Pokemon."_

" Woah. An ancestor of Pokemon..." Dawn said

" This is the first time I'm seeing a Mew, in the flesh!" Cilan said

" Can we start now?" Kamui ask

" Oh, right! And begin!" Cilan said

" Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Ash said

" Pika!"

" Mew! Dodge it!" Aichi said

Mew flew up higher before Pikachu could hit.

" Use Aura Sphere!" Aichi said

The blue sphere was shot.

" Dodge it!" Ash said

" Double Team!" Aichi said

Mew was now splitting and lots of Mew were everywhere.

" Use Psybeam!" Aichi said

The beams all shot Pikachu as Mew went back to normal.

" Pikachu! In that smoke, come out using Volt Tackle!" Ash said

" Pika!"

Pikachu ran out with the volt of electricity surrounding him.

" Mew, use Protect!" Aichi said

The green barrier formed and Pikachu's attack didn't go through.

" Mew, use Aurora Wave!" Aichi said

" Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Ash said

The two attacks formed as they fired it and they got hit as the others waited for the smoke to clear. When it finally cleared, Pikachu was defeated.

" Pikachu!"

" Pikachu is unable to battle and the winner is Mew!" Cilan said

" Pikachu... You alright, buddy?" Ash ask

" Pika..."

Pikachu returned to Ash's shoulder.

" Nice battle, Ash." Aichi said

" Yeah, but you were more powerful." Ash said

" Not really. I was just lucky. But your Pikachu was really strong." Aichi said

" He's my best buddy and we've been through a lot together." Ash said

" I see. I guess the same goes for my Mew." Aichi said

" Mew~"

" And Pikachu always stays on my shoulders, he doesn't like to go into his pokeball. What about Mew?" Ash ask

" You can say that she's almost like Pikachu but she still rests inside the pokeball when she wants to." Aichi replied

" Great battle, Brother!" Kamui said

" Thank you, Kamui-kun." Aichi said

" We should go now. I remember that Dawn still needs to take the boat to Johto, right?" Misaki ask

" Oh my! I almost forgot! Let's go!" Dawn said

" You can follow us if you want." Ash said

" That's nice. Okay, we'll follow you guys." Aichi said

" Great! Now let's run!" Iris said

They ran to the boat as it departed with Dawn to Johto.

" Bye, guys! Maybe we'll meet again some time!" Dawn waved

" Yeah! And we'll see you then, Dawn!" Ash waved

" Now then, let's go back to Cynthia's manor to have dinner and rest. Shall we?" Cilan ask

" Well, okay. We also need to contact some people too anyway." Aichi said

" Then let's go!" Ash said

" Mew!"

" Pika!"

They headed back to Cynthia's manor as they had a meal and Aichi began to call the people he was talking about.

" Aichi-kun! Hello!" A red haired man said

" Ren-san! Hello! It's been some time.

" Mew~"

" Long time no see too, Mew!" Ren said

" So what are you planning to do now?" Aichi ask

" Well... Asaka, Tetsu and... I forgot his name but... We're planning to come and see you and we have transport so maybe we'll see you tomorrow there!" Ren replied

" By tomorrow? I see that you're going by air then." Aichi said

" Yeah! We can fly here by tomorrow and see you! So... I need to go. Before Tetsu gets cranky... Right? Bye bye!" Ren said

" Yeah. We'll see you tomorrow then." Aichi said

" Mew~"

" Bye bye, Mew! Bye, Aichi-kun!" Ren said

" Yeah."

The screen turned off as Aichi sighed.

_" When will we ever be able to find a way to go back home?"_ Aichi thought

He sighed and headed back to the table.

" So how are they?" Misaki ask

" The usual..." Aichi sighed

" He never changes does he?" Kamui said

" Ren..." Kai sighed

" Our friends will be coming over here tomorrow quite quickly and better be ready for a huge commotion tomorrow morning." Misaki said

" Why?" Ash ask

" Trust me, it's better to be ready than be frightened tomorrow." Kamui replied

" Okay..."

They headed to bed after that.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this chapter! Look forward to the next chapter! Thank you for reading and bye bye!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 2! I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter! Let's start!

Normal POV

The next day...

There was some loud crashing outside the battlefield that was built and they immediately rushed out to see what was going on.

" Like we thought." Misaki said

" Y-Yeah..."

Ren and the others were lying on the ground as Ren returned his Pokemon back to its pokeball.

" H-Hello..." Ren greeted

" Work on your landings, seriously, you're going to scare people at this rate." Tetsu said

" Sorry..."

" Ren..." Kai sighed and sweat dropped

" L-Let me introduce them to you guys... Ren Suzugamori, Asaka Narumi, Tetsu Shinjou and Kyou Yahagi." Aichi said

" Hello!"

" H-Hi..." Ash and the others said

" Ren-san, these people are Ash, Iris and Cilan." Aichi introduced

Aichi suddenly felt a sensation and looked around.

" What's wrong?" Misaki ask

" I thought I felt something passing by here... Maybe it's just my imagination..." Aichi replied

" Oh, it's not your imagination. There is someone there. Hey! Come on out! They are really nice people! Meloetta!" Ash called

Meloetta suddenly appeared in front of Aichi and the others, which surprised them.

" A Meloetta?" Aichi said

He took out his pokedex.

_" Meloetta, the melody pokemon, the melodies that Meloetta sings have the power to make Pokemon feel happy or sad."_

" It's quite cute." Asaka said

" And it looks like it's quite fond of Ash." Aichi said

" Meloetta~"

Meloetta started to sing its melody and it filled the whole battlefield.

" That's a really nice melody." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Aichi-kun, do you still have that?" Ren ask

" Of course I do. It's important after all." Aichi replied

" Great! And the melody is quite nice..." Ren said

" Yeah..."

" I hope we can find a way back home soon." Ren said

" Yeah..."

Their ears suddenly picked up a sound coming from somewhere.

" Aichi-kun..." Ren said

" Yes..."

They slipped out a little something that looked like cases.

" You villains! Give Meloetta back!" A voice shouted

A Golurk flew down with a boy riding on it.

" Meloetta!" The boy said

Meloetta flew towards him.

" You villains! You're going to pay for capturing Meloetta! Golurk! Attack them!" The boy said

" Mew! Protect!" Aichi said

The green barrier appeared and blocked the attack.

" We're not your enemies!" Ash said

" Don't lie to me!" The boy said

Meloetta flew in front of them and protected them.

" Meloetta~!"

" We're not your enemies." Aichi said

The boy believed them and they went into the villa to sit down and rest.

" I'm so sorry. My name is Ridley and Meloetta is the pokemon that my people has been protecting for years." Ridley explained

Ridley explained everything to Ash and the others.

" I see. So these people captured Meloetta and you thought we were them." Ash said

" Yes. Golurk and I have been searching for Meloetta everywhere. I'm glad we could find Meloetta." Ridley said

A blue glow appeared on Aichi's eyes for a spilt second before disappearing. He looked outside and there was a sort of flying camera outside the window.

" Uh oh. We have company." Aichi said

" What?!"

They looked out of the window and saw the camera before it flew away.

" Oh no!" Ridley said

" So that means now those villains know Meloetta is here now!" Ash said

" I'm going outside!" Aichi said

" Wait, Aichi!" Misaki said

" Brother! It's dangerous!" Kamui said

Aichi opened the door and headed outside as they noticed that they were surrounded already.

" Those logos on their shirts are..." Iris exclaimed

" ... Team Rocket!" Cilan exclaimed

" You're not getting away with that Meloetta!" One of the grunts said

" And you're not getting away with Meloetta either! Mew, use Smokescreen!" Aichi said

The black smoke covered the whole field as they were all engulfed by the black smoke.

" Now! Let's escape!" Aichi said

" We're not done yet! Look!" Kamui said

More grunts appeared with their pokemon.

" Go, Aichi-kun. We can handle them." Ren said

" But..."

" I'm staying here too! Ash, take Meloetta away from here! We can handle this!" Ridley said

" Alright! Let's go!" Ash said

" R-Right! Be careful, Ren-san!" Aichi said

" You know us! We never lose to these weaklings." Ren said scarily

_" That mode..."_ Aichi thought and flinched

" Scary..." Kamui said

" Ren..." Kai sighed

They ran into the forest but they were stopped by the Team Rocket trio.

" You're not going to go past us!" Jessie said

" Let's start! Go, Yamask!" James said

" Go, Woobat!" Jessie said

" I'm going to join in too!" Meowth said

More grunts showed up.

" How nostalgic. I remember fighting so many people like this and lost almost all my energy." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Don't leave me out now." Kai said

" We're joining in too! Go, Crustle!" Cilan said

" Go, Emolga!" Iris said

" Aichi and Ash! Go ahead and escape with Meloetta! We can handle this!" Misaki said

" Yes!"

" Let's go, Ash!" Aichi said

" Right!"

They ran deeper into the forest but they were once again stopped by a Persian. A man in a hover appeared after that.

" Who are you?!" Ash ask

" I am Giovanni. Leader of Team Rocket." Giovanni said

" So you're the leader." Aichi said

" And who might you be? Don't interfere with my work." Giovanni said

" Meloetta is already gone. You won't be able to find her." Ash said

" Don't hide, Meloetta. It will be much easier if you listen to me. Persian, use Shadow Claw!" Giovanni said

" Mew, use Iron Tail!" Aichi said

" You too, Pikachu!" Ash said

Persian was thrown back by the two attacks.

" Power Gem." Giovanni said

A beam shot out and hit Pikachu and Pikachu got thrown back onto Ash.

" Ash!"

A cage suddenly trapped Ash and Pikachu.

" Ash!"

The cage also appeared around Aichi and Mew and trapped them both.

" Meloetta, you better come out, otherwise, I won't guarantee the boy and his Pikachu." Giovanni said

The cage around Ash suddenly turned smaller and smaller.

" Ash!"

" Mew, mew!"

Meloetta appeared immediately.

" Meloetta!"

" Good. Now listen to me, otherwise, the boy and his Pikachu will turn smaller than now." Giovanni said

The cage got smaller again.

" Stop it!" Aichi said

" Mel, meloetta!"

The cage stopped shrinking and Meloetta was trapped inside the cage too and they were transported into the helicopter.

" Ash! Pikachu!"

" Aichi! Mew!"

" Meloetta too!"

" Oh no... They got them." Kamui said

" Aichi..." Misaki said

They suddenly heard footsteps behind them and turned around, it was Ridley and Ren and the others!

" What happened?" Ren ask

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

The helicopter stopped and they were transported into the submarine as they were diving down into somewhere with the submarine.

" Don't worry, Meloetta. We'll find a way out if here." Ash said

" Mel..."

" Right, Aichi?" Ash ask

Aichi had his eyes closed.

" Aichi?"

" Wait. I'm just doing something." Aichi replied

" What are you doing?" Ash ask

_" No good... If I use it now, I would be wasting my energy... I need to wait for the right time..."_ Aichi thought

" Seems like we're in the water. But where are they taking us?" Aichi said

" I don't know..." Ash said

" Pika..."

" Mew..."

They felt the submarine stopped and they were floating out of the submarine because of the cages. When they were out, they looked around, it looked like they were in an ancient temple.

" This place is..." Aichi said

Meloetta recognized the place and the stone that was floating there.

" I'm sure you know what this place is. And don't resist because you know what happend if you do." Giovanni said

The cage with Meloetta floated and went near the stone as the stone reacted and when the cage disappeared, Meloetta was immediately forced into the stone.

" Meloetta!"

Aichi took out a coral shell. It was blue in color and it was attached to a string with a few more shells attached.

_" Please, Ren-san! You're the only one who can locate us!"_ Aichi thought

There was a blue glow in his eyes.

" Usually, you would be placed inside there and you'll sing your song." James said

" But now there's no need for it. Activate the machine." Jessie said

" Right!"

But before they could push the button, Aichi had already started to blow the melody out of the coral shell.

" What does he think he's doing?" Giovanni said

" I don't really get what he's doing but something is up with that melody." Zager said

" Boss! We can't activate the machine!" Meowth said

" No matter how much I push this button, it won't turn on!" James said

" What?! That melody is interfering with the machines! Stop him, Dr. Zager!" Giovanni said

" Here's the problem, sir. That Mew is interfering with the shrinking by using its Psychic." Zager said

" What?!"

_" Aichi, what are you doing?" _Ash thought

The melody ringed around the temple and the underwater.

* * *

><p>The others have joined up with Cynthia. Ren could hear the melody and something red glowed in his eyes.<p>

" It's Aichi-kun. I can hear his melody." Ren said

" His melody?" Iris ask

" Follow me. I can locate where they are." Ren said

" Wait a minute, Ren-sama!" Asaka said

" Ren!" Tetsu said

They followed him and arrived at the sea.

" In there." Ren said and pointed

" Are you kidding me?! Underwater?!" Kamui said

" Could it be..." Ridley said

" What is it?" Cynthia ask

" They're targeting the undersea temple down there and they needed Meloetta to get the Reveal Glass!" Ridley said

" Are you sure?" Misaki ask

" I'm sure about it!" Ridley replied

" But how do we get down there?" Kai ask

They thought about it.

" If only Emi-san and Mai-san were here..." Kamui said

" Yeah..."

" Anyone has any boat around here?" Tetsu ask

" I have one but it's back at the villa." Cynthia replied

" That would be wasting time. But I should reply first before going." Ren said

He took out a red coral shell that is the same as Aichi's and he blew on it and another melody came out.

_" Hang in there, Aichi-kun. You need to keep that melody going."_ Ren thought

" If Leon was somehow close by, but I don't think that's possible either..." Misaki said

" Then the only option is to fly then..." Ren said

" But I don't think our pokemon will be able to fly with so many of us." Cilan said

" No. There is another way." Kai said

" Really? How?" Iris ask

" Sorry, we might need to explain some things later." Ren said

" Huh?"

" So whose one are we going to fly on?" Misaki ask

" Well... Who's bigger in size and can carry lots of people?" Kamui ask

Silence...

" Let's check..."

They gathered in a circle.

" Misa-ki and Asaka are out!" Ren said

" Misaki!"

" Um... Kamui-kun is out!" Ren said

" Oh man!" Kamui said

" Kyou Yahagi-kun is out! How can your clan fly up anyway?" Ren said

" You!" Kyou yelled

" Oh. Looks like only three of us are left... They will do but they can't go into the water..." Ren said

" Just choose already!"

" O-Okay! Um... Let's just use them!" Ren said

Epic anime fall.

" You should have decided that earlier!" Kamui said

" Alright!"

The three put on gloves. A hologram of a table of a sort appeared after the crystal on the gloves glowed. They took out three cards.

" Ride the Vanguard! Dragonic Overlord The End!"

" Ride the Vanguard! Revenger, Dragruler Phantom!"

" Ride! Demon World Marquis, Amon!"

The three people turned into their Vanguards.

" At least now we can transport everyone." Misaki said

" You look so cool, Ren-sama!" Asaka shouted

" W-What is that?!" Ridley exclaimed

" Now, hop on. Before the melody stops." Ren said

" Come on!" Kamui said

" H-Huh?!"

They dragged the others up and the three flew into the air.

_" Wait for us, Aichi-kun! We're coming!" _Ren thought

* * *

><p>Aichi was still playing the melody but because of the blue glow in his eyes, it was depleting his energy.<p>

_" I have to think of another way before I run out of strength..." _Aichi thought

He looked over to Mew, who was still using Psychic.

_" Wait a minute... Doesn't Mew know... Why didn't I think about that earlier?!" _Aichi thought, mentally face palming

He stopped playing the melody.

" Mew, use Teleport!"

Mew listened and they teleported out of the cage.

" Wha... Why didn't you think about that earlier?!" Ash ask

" Pika?!"

" Sorry... It slipped out of my mind..." Aichi replied

" Uh oh... That twerp got out." Meowth said

" Now to finish this..." Aichi said

He took out the same gloves and the crystal glowed as the hologram appeared.

" It's quite lucky you're in there, Ash. Because this is going to get messy from here on out!" Aichi said

He took out a deck case.

" A deck case?" James said

" Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Liberator!"

The warrior slashed the excess smoke away as the avatar stood there, taking on the facial features of Aichi.

" He transformed!" Jessie exclaimed

" This is bad! James! Hurry and push that button!" Meowth said

_" Are you ready, Blaster Blade?"_

_" Anytime, Aichi."_

" Go, Woobat!"

" Go, Yamask!"

Both pokemon came out of their pokeballs.

" Two can play that game. Call! Liberator of the Flute, Escard and Liberator of Silence, Gallatin! Attack!" Aichi declared

" Woobat, use Air Slash!"

" Yamask, use Shadow Ball!"

They sent out the attacks as the two units disappeared. The attacks also hit Aichi.

" Damage check. Second check. No trigger."

_" Two damage... For the start, that's what I'm after." _Aichi thought

James pushed the button on the machine as the familiar melody was heard and everything happened so quickly. The temple was suddenly rising to the surface as the stone formed a platform and a mirror was there.

" Finally... The Reveal Glass is mine!" Giovanni said

" Meloetta!"

" Pika!"

" Mew!"

" Mew, take care of Ash, I'm going to go up there. Ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!" Aichi declared

" A pegasus?" Ash said

" Pika..."

" You're not getting past us! Woobat, use Gust!" Jessie said

" Yamask, use Night Shade!"

" Another two damage, huh? Damage check. Second check. I got a draw trigger. The power is given to Gancelot. Call! Liberator of Silence, Gallatin! Gallatin, delay them for me, I'm going up there!" Aichi said

Gallatin nodded. Aichi flew up there as Ash and Pikachu started their break out of the cage. Pikachu managed to break it with its Iron Tail.

" Wait, Aichi!" Ash shouted

He climbed up too. Giovanni had already completed the chant and Meloetta has been forced and three portals appeared around the temple as the three Forces of Nature emerged.

" I'm too late..." Aichi said

Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus emerged from the portals.

" Now, Reveal Glass, bring forth the other side of the Forces of Nature!" Giovanni said

The Forces of Nature transformed into their Therian Forms. Ren and the others also arrived.

" We're too late..." Ridley said

" Hey! Is that Aichi over there?" Iris ask

" Brother!" Kamui said

" Let's go, everyone!" Misaki said

" Right!"

They took out the gloves too as the crystals glowed and the hologram table appeared.

" Ride! Omniscience Regalia, Minerva!"

" The Great Kamui rides the Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme!"

" Ride! Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Luquier!"

" Ride! Grateful Catapult!"

" Everyone is here!" Aichi said

" Sorry we kept you waiting." Misaki said

" We were quite delayed because of Ren Suzugamori's flying." Kamui said

" I'm sorry..." Ren said

" It's fine. But... We need to get Meloetta out of there." Aichi said

" Leave that to me!" Misaki said

" Huh?"

" Intelligence is stronger than the sword! Minerva's Limit Break! Omniscience Blade!" Misaki said

The blast from the blade took down the stone that was holding Meloetta.

" Alright! But those three don't look good... I'm gonna go take Thundurus! Take this! My strongest... Ethics Buster Fame!" Kamui declared

He flew up and hit Thundurus with his attack.

" Fame?"

" Kamui-kun! It's Flame not Fame!" Aichi corrected

" A-Ah... It's the same, isn't it?" Kamui said

" Me too! Don't leave me out!" Ren said

He flew up in front of Tornadus.

" Illusionary Dragruler!" Ren declared

His sword came down at Tornadus as the attack hit.

" I'm joining in too!" Asaka said

She jumped and came in front of Landorus.

" Silver Thorn Whip!" Asaka declared

Her whips hit Landorus as the three prepared for combat again.

" At this rate, there will be no end to them!" Misaki said

" Ridley! Is there anyway to stop them?!" Ren ask

" Meloetta can sing her song to stop them! But all we need is to stop Giovanni from using the Reveal Glass!" Ridley said

" So that means, we have to destroy it, right?! Leave that to me! Enter the fray, king of all knights! Ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!" Aichi declared

Alfred came out of the smoke.

" Let's go! Monarch Sanctuary Blast!" Aichi declared

The cannons fired as the Reveal Glass in Giovanni's hands was destroyed.

" Alright! Now, Meloetta!" Aichi said

Meloetta started to sing its melody as the Forces of Nature started to turn back to normal and they left.

" We did it!"

" Great job, Brother Aichi!"

" You tried and you actually did it!"

" Well... I guess I did..."

They turned back to normal as the cards returned to the deck cases.

" Good job, everyone..." Aichi said

" Now then, I think we should clean up this mess first before leaving." Ren said

" Yeah..."

" But what can we use as a mirror?" Ren ask

" This! The water's reflection!" Kamui said

" Great...! That'll work...!" Aichi said

He walked over to the water and the blue glow was in his eyes again. The water glowed but it was unseen to the others except for Ren and Aichi as they saw the figure who came out of it and nodded to him.

" Now, let's get back before this place is going to be underwater again." Aichi said

Kai, Ren and Tetsu used their gloves again as they started to fly back and watched the temple sinking back into the water again.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, the three placed them down as they turned back to normal. Aichi and Ren were already yawning and rubbing their eyes. Ridley got ready to go back to his hometown with Meloetta as they said their thanks and goodbyes.<p>

" I guess that's finally settled..." Kamui said

" And you guys have so much explaining to do..." Iris said

" Firstly, what and how did you transform into those things?" Ash ask

" I wonder if it's a good idea right now..." Misaki said

" Huh?"

They turned to the two people she was pointing to. Aichi and Ren were exhausted even more.

" I can't take it... I'm getting sleepy..." Ren said

" Me too..." Aichi said

They fell asleep as Kai caught Aichi while Asaka caught Ren since she was behind him. Mew went onto Aichi's shoulder and also fell asleep.

" Jeez... Get a good timing to fall asleep next time... But I don't think you can even hear what I say..." Kai sighed

" R-Ren-sama! Y-You're heavy!" Asaka said, while blushing

" Well, Aichi used it the whole day, so it wasn't surprising. But I can't believe he had to choose such a time..." Misaki said

" It's no surprise the savior is so exhausted everyday." Kyou said

" I can hear that, you know..." Aichi said

His eyes were still open.

" Oh my... You should really stop doing that... If you're tired, just sleep." Misaki said

" I'm not tired... We can explain to them since I'm still awake..." Aichi said

" You know, we should've brought Ratie along, I would be glad enough to let her put you to sleep." Kamui said

" Don't be so mean... We're just trying to help..." Ren said

" You're no help if you're this exhausted." Tetsu said

" I got an idea. Plug your ears, except for Ren-sama and Aichi Sendou." Asaka said

They did as instructed while they did the same to Ash and the others.

" Come out, Jigglypuff." Asaka said

Jigglypuff came out of the pokeball as Aichi and Ren flinched.

" A-Asaka... Please call her back... There's no need for this treatment..." Ren said

" Jigglypuff, use Sing." Asaka said

Jigglypuff started singing as Aichi and Ren's eyelids felt heavy.

" How cruel..." Ren murmured

" Why...?" Aichi murmured

The both of them fell into a deep sleep as Jigglypuff stopped singing and high-fived with Asaka.

" Good job, Jigglypuff. Now come back and rest." Asaka said

Jigglypuff returned to the pokeball as Kai carried Aichi on his back while the others were somehow managing Ren.

" That's a sleepy taste." Cilan whispered

" Good idea to let them sleep since they're always exhausted." Kamui whispered

" Let's go back to Cynthia's manor for now. We'll explain everything back there." Misaki whispered

" You okay with Ren?" Kai ask

" Yeah." Tetsu replied

" Then let's go." Kai said

He walked forward first before the others.

" Hey! You heartless freak!" Kamui shouted

Misaki covered his mouth. Luckily, both Aichi and Ren were in deep sleep.

" Be more quiet. If they wake up, we'll be in deep trouble." Misaki whispered

" Sorry..."

They walked back to Cynthia's manor. When they arrived, they placed Aichi and Ren on two beds to let them continue to rest and sleep. They silently tiptoed down to the living room.

" So who are you people? What was that?" Iris ask

" Well, you could say we came from another world. It's that simple." Tetsu said

" To make it even simpler, you saw it, didn't you? Aichi's and Ren's eyes?" Kai ask

" I noticed something blue glowing in Aichi's eyes but I thought that it was my imagination since his eyes were blue as well and I ignored it." Ash said

" Well, I definitely noticed something red glowing in Ren's eyes but I couldn't confirm it since his eyes were also red." Iris said

" Those glowing things you were seeing is called Psyqualia. It's used to communicate with our cards. Currently, in our group here, there's two. Aichi and Ren Suzugamori. Truthfully, there are four but two are in another city." Misaki said

" So why did you guys separate?" Cynthia ask

" The Psyqualians, meaning the ones with Psyqualia, are the chosen leaders of their clans. We are here with Aichi and Ren because they have the answers to help us go back home, but even they don't know anything." Kai explained

" But there was this entity that we needed to look out for here. Its name is Void, a power of nothingness. With no physical form, he takes over other people's bodies, meaning possessing them." Asaka explained

" But why here?" Cilan ask

" It was the safest world we could choose for those four... We needed to keep the strongest fighter from Void. If he takes over the strongest fighter's body, Void might win. We couldn't let that happen!" Kamui said

" Who's the strongest fighter here?" Iris ask

" It's Aichi. He's the strongest fighter around, and we needed to keep him away from Void if it ever arrives here. We came with many comrades but we decided to split into groups so that we can cover more grounds around this world." Misaki explained

" Not many of us are able to defeat Aichi Sendou. So it's proof enough that if Void ever possesses his body, we might be in trouble." Asaka said

" Quite complicated. But how did you get the Pokemons?" Cynthia ask

" We met one of the professors and got our stuff for this whole place and everything. Mew chose Aichi though. She appeared one day without our notice and got attached to Aichi." Kai said

" So that's how Aichi got Mew." Ash said

They nodded. But after awhile, they sighed.

" What's wrong?" Cilan ask

" Well... It's about Aichi... He has this habit that I don't think we can make him change..." Misaki said

" What is it?" Iris ask

" He runs off to save our world before and we got kind of worried when he suddenly disappeared. He doesn't listen to reasons either even if we try to keep him away from danger." Kamui said

" So he's the type that sacrifices himself?" Cynthia ask

" Yup..."

" It's kind of brave if you ask me." Ash said

" That's for you. But you don't understand... The reason why we were trying to stop him was because... A great evil power had damaged his body physically and mentally really badly. If he ever goes into a fight again and loses, he would've died." Kai said

" Okay. That's just turning it into a bad habit to have." Iris said

" Yeah... Hopefully, a change of habit would be nice... If he gets into even more trouble, we're the ones in trouble by the four of them..." Naoki said

" Who are they?" Ash ask

" Why don't you find out yourself?" Asaka said

" Hey, why not we travel together? It'll be much more convenient and better. We could also find some gyms to go into so that you guys can earn some badges." Cilan suggested

" That's a great idea. We weren't able to let loose for a long time. Why don't we start walking again once those two wakes up?" Kyou suggested

" Okay! We would go to one of the gyms first since Ash always wants a gym battle whenever he sees one." Iris said

" Kai's always up for a strong battle." Kamui said, staring at the said person

Kai noticed the stare and looked over to him.

" What?"

" Oh nothing. Just thinking of what kind of jerk like you would want to follow us." Kamui said

" Because they made us. We were Team Q4 before." Kai said

" But you opted out and went to New AL4!" Kamui said

Kamui was glaring while Kai just ignored him with his eyes closed.

" Alright, you two. Knock it off. Kai, go check on the two. Kamui, sit down." Misaki said

" Why should I?" Kai said

" You jerk!" Kamui said

Misaki's tick mark appeared and both got a smack to the head. Misaki then glared really scarily at them.

" Go. Sit." Misaki ordered

Kai shifted back a step and went up the stairs while Kamui flinched and sat down. Sweat drop.

" That was quite scary..." Cilan said

" Never underestimate Misaki when she's angry." Asaka said

" I wonder what Kai's doing anyway. He's taking quite long." Tetsu said

That was when a scream startled them.

" REN-SAN!"

" HEY, REN!"

" BUT IT WAS FUN WATCHING! OW!"

Sweat drop...

" Looks like we have our answers." Kamui said

They went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>What happened up at the room was this...<p>

Kai had been ordered by Misaki to check on Aichi and Ren. When he had arrived, he had sat next to Aichi first and thus, ignoring Ren. Ren, on the other hand, was staring at Kai with one of his eyes peeking to see Kai's actions. He smirked playfully. When Kai's back was facing him, he got out of bed and pushed Kai. Kai stumbled and landed on top of Aichi in an awkward position.

" What are you doing, Ren?!" Kai whispered

Ren still had a playful mask on. Kai on the other hand was blushing after turning back to see Aichi's sleeping face. He could think of anything about that face, peaceful, angelic, pure and so cute. But while he was thinking all that, Aichi had woken up. When he finally snapped out of his daze, he realized that Kai was on top of him and he blushed madly. Ren playfully grin and gave a hard push to Kai's head. Before Kai could react, his lips had connected with Aichi's, leaving them blush even madder. Ren took this moment to fish out his phone and took a photo of the romantic moment. When the flash ended, the two realized what Ren has done and broke the connection.

" REN-SAN!"

" HEY, REN!"

" BUT IT WAS FUN TO WATCH! OW!"

That was when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs and both got up to glare at Ren with their still blushing faces.

" What in the world happened here?" Misaki ask

" Oh, it was funny, really. You see-!" Ren said but was stopped by Aichi

" You stay down and don't talk!" Aichi said

" My guess is that he's done something that even Aichi would want to shut him up to make him forget it for good..." Kyou said

" He played yet another prank..." Kamui sighed

" Judging by how Kai and Aichi are reacting, I think it's another one of his mischiefs too." Misaki said

" Agreed."

" How far can his mischief go anyway?" Iris ask

Ren managed to get up.

" Like this!" Ren said

He grabbed Aichi's wrists and threw him onto Kai.

" R-Ren-san!"

" Oh, I'm sorry. My hand slipped." Ren said

Kai stood up after getting Aichi off him.

" I'll show you what my hand slipped means..." Kai said

Ren took a step back as Aichi got the others down the steps before they could see Kai's violence. There were Ren's screams filling the second floor.

~ After awhile~

Ren came down with bruises and Kai followed him down.

" So... Now that we woke up, what are we supposed to do?" Aichi ask

" We would follow Ash and the others on their journey in the meantime since we don't know where to go yet." Misaki replied

" I see... It's a good idea too since we can also meet the others on the way." Aichi said

" Then let's go!" Ren said

" Weird... You were down just now and now you're so active..." Kamui said

" That's his personality after all!" Asaka said

" Then, we should set off now. Thanks for everything, Cynthia." Ash said

" No problem, Ash. Until we meet again." Cynthia said

Finally, they set off for their journey with Ash and the others.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this chapter! Sorry for the late update! I hope the last part was enough to satisfy my late updates! I hope everyone will enjoy chapter 3 next time as well! Thank you for reading and bye bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 3! What will happen in this chapter?! Then, without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

Ash and the others were leading the way with Aichi and the others behind them.

" Hey... Are you sure we're not lost...?" Misaki ask

" Of course not. We should be arriving at the town soon enough." Cilan said

They suddenly heard a stomach growling. They turned to Kamui.

" Sorry... I guess I'm hungry..." Kamui said

" It's okay. Why don't we all settle down for a bit and eat some sandwiches?" Asaka suggested

" Sure!"

" And the Pokemon can eat some food too!" Ren said

" Alright then!"

They called all their Pokemon out of their pokeballs and started eating.

" Hey, this sandwiches are delicious." Misaki said

" Isn't it? Ren-sama made them!" Asaka said

" Must be random food mixing again..." Kamui said

" The last time we ate his cooking was at the VF Circuit when Takuto-kun invited us to the resort since we were the participants." Aichi said

" Yeah... He threw everything including seafood in and what came out was still quite delicious. Even though I hate to admit it..." Kamui said

Ren suddenly grinned mischievously and passed a sandwich to Aichi.

" Here. Try this sandwich." Ren said

Kai noticed it.

" Aichi, it's better if you don't-" Kai said but stopped

Aichi had already bit into the sandwich. Soon, his facial expression was scrunched up.

" Brother? What's wrong?" Kamui ask

" It's salty!"

" REN SUZUGAMORI!"

" What in the world did you put inside that sandwich?!" Kamui ask

" Just a little salt." Ren replied

" A little?!"

Misaki passed Aichi a bottle of water and he gulped some down.

" It's not a little... It's totally salty... He must have poured the salt into it..." Aichi said

" Now he's in big trouble..." Iris said

But their attention were suddenly towards the Pokemon after Oshawott ate Pignite's meal. The two started arguing and Oshawott's attack sent Emolga flying into the forest. Suddenly, two screams were heard not long after. Aichi and the others recognized one of the voices and ran over to the forest.

" Wait for us!" Iris shouted

They followed them along and found two unknown people near the cliff with Emolga and a red haired boy lying on the ground.

" Emolga!"

" Ishida!"

" Naoki-kun!"

" Oh dear..."

" I-Is that you, Aichi?" Naoki ask

" Sendou-kun!"

" It's nice to see you too, Shingo-kun." Aichi said

" Is this Emolga yours?" Naoki ask

" Yes, I'm so sorry!" Iris said

" It's alright... But actually, your Emolga flew up there first then it suddenly landed onto my head..." Naoki explained

" Say you're sorry, you two!" Ash said

Pignite and Oshawott bowed.

" It's okay..." Naoki said

" Such an unattractive Emolga. Don't tell me that Pokemon belongs to you." A voice said

They looked up to see three figures.

" Unattractive?! Who do you think you are?!" Iris ask

" My name is Moira and this is the most beautiful Pokemon in the entire Unova region, Cinccino." Moira said

Ash checked his pokedex after that.

" My name is Mona and I'd like to present the second most beautiful Pokemon in the Unova region, Liligant." Mona siad

Ash checked his pokedex again.

" My name is Cher. This is the third most beautiful Pokemon in the Unova region, Roseraid." Cher said

Ash checked his pokedex again.

" I innocently let Cinccino out to get more beautiful and some fresh air, when your unattractive Emolga attacked it, putting its beauty in jeopardy. The nerve of your unsightly Pokemon." Moira said

" You tell them, my dear Moira." Mona said

" How dare you!" Iris said

" And then, there's your Snivy. It's unattractive on the outside _and _the inside." Moira said

" Snivy?!"

" All of your Pokemon are unattractive. Nothing more than a pile of rubbish. You should find some more unattractive Pokemon, we must leave before all of the unattractiveness rubs off on us." Moira said

The three turned to leave.

" Wait a minute." Kai said

" What? Who dares to say that?" Moira ask

" You know, people won't appreciate what you do if you act all bossy. And your meaning of 'attractive' doesn't match up to your expectations." Kai said

" And what do you mean by that?" Cher ask

" Do you want me to give you a total knockdown you'll never forget?" Kai ask

" No, Kai-kun! It's bad! Just don't!" Aichi said

" First off, your Cinccino-!" Kai said but was shut by Aichi

" I told you not to..." Aichi said

" Kai. You really need to control yourself. They're not strong trainers after all." Ren said

" Anyone would be taken down with Kai's words. That's why Aichi is stopping him." Naoki said

" Well, as much as your words are bad, you three are quite attractive." Moira said

" Uh oh..."

" Tell you what, why don't you three come to our headquarters and we'll have a little talk with each other." Moira said

" I-I'm sorry... B-But maybe we'll skip that offer..." Aichi said

" Oh we insist. Come along now." Mona said

Liligant and Roseraid used their vine whip to grab Kai and Ren while Aichi was grabbed by Cinccino's fur.

" Brother..."

" Ren-sama! We'll find you later!" Asaka shouted

" I'll be waiting!" Ren shouted

" A-Aichi! We'll find a way later!" Naoki shouted

" Please hurry!" Aichi shouted

They could only sweat drop. But only Iris was mad because of what Moira said. She chased after the three as the bus drove off.

" Oh dear..." Misaki said

" We are in so much trouble..." Naoki said

" Y-Yeah..."

" What's wrong?" Kamui ask

" Everyone. What are you guys doing here?" A voice ask

The others except for Ash and the others flinched and looked behind them. It was a girl with blond hair wearing a uniform that was like a Knight's. Her hair was pinned up with a red pin. Her shirt was white and her long sleeved white vest was decorated with strips of grey along the edge and buttoned upwards by grey buttons. Her skirt was short and grey with a belt with a red buckle that was covered by the extra cloth that works like a tailcoat that extends to the point that it almost reaches the ground. Long white heel boots completed her outfit. Misaki looked at the black hairband tied around her wrist.

" H-Hello, Kourin..." Misaki greeted

" Where's Aichi?" Kourin ask

" That's really the first question in her mind..." Kamui muttered

" What? Misaki, be honest with me, what happened?" Kourin ask

" W-Well..."

She explained the whole situation to Kourin and they were given a scolding after that.

" What?! And you allowed them to take him with them?! Are you crazy?! What if they were enemies?! You guys are lucky that none of the other Knights are here!" Kourin scolded

" I-It's not so bad... They weren't enemies too..." Shingo said

" Even if they weren't, you shouldn't have allowed those three to do that! If they find out about Aichi's identity then we're going to bring him back to that place again! So you guys better find him or else!" Kourin scolded

" Y-Yes..."

Ash and the others blinked.

" Aichi's..." Ash said

" ... identity?" Cilan said

" That's why we don't want to tell you..." Naoki said

" Whatever! Just get Aichi out of there before I call the others Knights here and let them pass on the Judgement!" Kourin scolded

" No! It's fine! W-We'll go now!" Kamui saluted

They ran off to the town where the bus drove off to while Ash and the others followed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the three boys arrived at Moira and her friends' headquarters. Discovering that they were the only boys that have went into the headquarters, they figured that only girls were allowed to go inside the headquarters.<p>

" If only Kai didn't opened his mouth, then we wouldn't be in this mess..." Ren whispered

" Now we can only wait for the others to come... What should we do...?" Aichi whispered

" Naturally, boys weren't allowed to come into this place but if we can sneak out of here, then we can escape..." Kai whispered

" I don't think that's possible..." Aichi whispered

" Well, figuring out a way is better than just staying here... What about Mew? Can't she use teleport?" Ren ask

" Yes, but... She's currently sleeping..." Aichi whispered

" Then what should we do...?" Ren whispered

" Mona, please get some tea for our guests." Moira said

" Yes." Mona said

She opened the door and went out.

" So now, what kind of Pokemon do you use in this region?" Moira ask

" Oh, a Pokemon? Well... If you want to know my cutest one, it might be... Frillish!" Ren replied

" Well... I do have a Swanna..." Aichi replied

_" Can't let them know I have Mew..." _Aichi thought

" Hmph." Kai said

" Oh, he has a Munna too! Since it reminds him of-!" Ren said but his mouth was slapped shut by Kai

" Oh, they must be quite attractive then! Can we see them?" Moira ask

" Sure..."

The three sent out their Pokemon as they went beside their owners.

" Well now, they are quite cute..." Moira said

" But what's taking Mona so long?" Cher said

" Now that you mentioned it... Please wait here for awhile." Moira said

The two left as the three peeked outside the door and were dumbfounded. All three were trying their best not to laugh at the sight in front of them.

" T-That's..." Aichi said

" No doubt about it..." Ren said

" My name is Iris. This is Ashley and Cilanar."

" My name's Naokin and this is Shingoi."

" N-Naoki-kun and... Shingo... kun...?" Aichi said

" Amazing costumes..." Ren said

Naoki and Shingo looked behind the three girls to see Ren snickering while Aichi, covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing and Kai, eyes and mouth twitching.

" Now then, let's go. We'll show you how to become a good performer. The three of you can follow us too." Moira said

" Okay..."

They followed them as they see through the lessons. Then when the balance beam battle gave some determination to Aichi, Ren and Kai to fight them in the last battle.

" Hey, Iris. Can we take over for a bit?" Ren ask

" Huh? But we..." Iris said

" I want to try battling them. I wonder if they're really strong..." Aichi said

" Me too." Kai said

" Huh? But we wanted to test those girls." Moira said

" So the rules are that the loser of the battle falls into the mud with the trainer, right? Then let's go." Ren said

" A-Alright..."

Ren was up first, battling Cher and Roseraid.

" And begin!"

" Roseraidate, poison sting!" Cher declared

" Counter it with Bubble!" Ren declared

Frillish unleashed her Bubble attack as the stings went into the bubble.

" My Frillish's Bubble is way much different than normal, that's why the bubbles don't pop." Ren said

" Then use Bullet Seed!" Cher declared

" Dodge it! And then use Bubble Beam!" Ren declared

Frillish dodged the Bullet Seeds and unleashed her attack on Roseraid.

" Don't give up! Energy Ball!" Cher declared

" Dodge it and then use Night Shade!" Ren declared

Frillish dodged it as she unleashed her attack again.

" Finish it off with Shadow Ball!" Ren declared

Frillish unleashed her Shadow Ball as the attack created an explosion and Cher and Roseraid ended up in the mud.

" Good job, Frillish. Your turn, Kai." Ren said

" Yeah."

Kai was up next, battling against Mona and Liligant.

" And begin!"

" Liligantate, use Leech Seed!" Mona declared

" Munna, deflect it with Safeguard." Kai declared

The attack was deflected.

" And then use Psybeam!" Kai declared

Munna fired her Psybeam as it created an explosion. Mona and Liligant were defeated.

" Just one shot... Kai's powerful as always and with no mercy." Ren said

" Yeah."

" You're up next, Aichi-kun." Ren said

" Okay."

Aichi went up, battling against Moira and Cinccino.

" Don't lose, Moira!"

" Good luck, Aichi-kun!"

" And begin!"

" Cinccinoate, use Tail Slap!" Moira declared

Cinccino's attack landed on Swanna.

" You okay, Swanna? Now, use Bubble Beam!" Aichi declared

Swanna shot out her move as Cinccino was hit.

" Use Hyperbeam!" Moira declared

Cinccino shot out her attack.

" Dodge it!"

Swanna flew up.

" And then use Wing Attack!" Aichi declared

Swanna's attack landed.

" Now, Giga Impact!" Moira declared

" Keep dodging it!" Aichi declared

" Hm... All are powerful moves..." Naoki said

" Moira's a fierce battler, no doubt." Cilan said

" But that's not going to bring Aichi-kun to a corner that easily." Ren said

" Stop Cinccino with Water Pulse!" Aichi declared

Swanna shot out her Water Pulse as it hit Cinccino.

" Finish it off with Brave Bird!" Aichi declared

Swanna formed her Brave Bird as it landed and Moira and Cinccino were thrown back to the mud.

" Nice job, Swanna!" Aichi said and patted Swanna

" Aichi! Let's go!" Naoki shouted

" Yeah!"

They ran out the headquarters as they panted when they were out.

" Everyone!"

" Glad you're alright, Brother!" Kamui said

" Of course. Swanna, come back and rest. Thank you." Aichi said

He returned Swanna to her pokeball.

" You too, Frillish." Ren said

" Munna, too." Kai said

They returned their Pokemons back into their pokeballs. Big laughter occurred when they remembered what the boys were dressed up as.

" I-I'm sorry, Naoki-san! It's just so hilarious!" Kamui laughed

" Hey!"

Aichi giggled.

" Not Sendou-kun too!" Shingo whined

" I-I'm sorry... But it really looks..." Aichi giggled

Ren took a commemorative photo before letting them go change. After they changed, they set off to another town again.

* * *

><p>While they were setting off to another town, they took a cruise ship to get to the town.<p>

" Well, at least we're finally setting off to somewhere." Ren said

" Right. It's such a nice breeze before the ship's even setting off." Asaka said

Ren looked over to where Aichi was, looking out of the ship in a daze. Mew came out of her pokeball.

" Mew, mew~!"

" Aichi. You alright?" Kai ask

" Yeah. Huh? Hey, look down there." Aichi said

Kai looked down with Aichi. A long green haired guy was staring at them and their group of friends, smiling.

" Who is he?" Aichi ask

" Who knows." Kai said

" Hey, he's gone." Aichi said

They looked down again and the guy was gone.

" Now that's weird." Kai said

A phone suddenly came in front of their faces as they saw the picture on it. Their little kiss back at Cynthia's villa.

" REN/-SAN!"

While the two was screaming at Ren to delete the photo, the others laughed at Ren's usual jokes and antics.

" Hey, come over here, guys! We found something!" Ash shouted

They ran over to him as they saw the battle field on the ship.

" That's so cool!" Kamui said

" Hey, why don't we get started and battle a little?" Ash suggested

" Sure!"

Pikachu suddenly jumped off of Ash's shoulder.

" What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash ask

" Pika, pika."

They looked over to the see green haired guy again.

" Hey, it's that guy we saw before the ship set off." Kai said

" Yeah."

The guy walked over to Pikachu and kneeled in front of it before patting it.

" Pika~!"

" You're a cute one..." The guy muttered

" Sure is. Thanks. So... why were you staring at all of us before?" Ash ask

" You noticed too?" Aichi ask

" Yeah."

" I heard your friend's voice, that's all." The guy replied

" My friend's voice?" Ash ask

" I've heard all Pokemon as my friends." The guy said

" I see."

" Me too! Pikachu is my number one friend and partner." Ash said

" I like that. I can hear Pikachu's inner voice saying how much it cares about you. That caught my interest. It strikes me as rare for people and Pokemon to have such a uniquely strong bond." The guy said

" That's so cool that you can hear the inner voices of Pokemon!" Iris said

" Me too! I can hear what my cards are saying too!" Ren said

" Ren-san! You can't say that!" Aichi said

" You need to control your mouth for once!" Kamui said

" There he goes again..." Naoki sighed

" When will he learn...?" Misaki sighed

Kai, Tetsu and Kyou sighed.

" Cards?"

" Oh, it's nothing really..." Ash said

" Y-Yeah... He likes to talk nonsense." Iris said

" Pika, pika..."

" But pardon me for asking, but can you really hear their inner voices?" Cilan ask

" You know. I may have just convinced myself I am able to." The guy said

" I see. Well, speaking as a science connoisseur, I must confess that some things doesn't sit quite right." Cilan said

" That's okay. It's not important to me whether or not I can actually hear a Pokemon's inner voice. The important thing is that a Pokemon and its trainer come together as one." The guy said

" I hear ya." Ash said

" Wow. Have you ever experienced that?" Iris ask

" Yeah. It's like how much I think about how hungry I am, then I noticed Pikachu is hungry too." Ash said

" Let me introduce myself. I'm Cilan and I'm a Pokemon Connoisseur." Cilan said

" And my name is Ash. This is my buddy, Pikachu." Ash introduced

" Pikachu~!"

" I'm Iris, and this is Axew!" Iris introduced

" Axew!"

" My name is Aichi. This is my partner, Mew." Aichi introduced

" Mew, mew~!"

" Toshiki Kai." Kai said

" My name is Misaki Tokura and this guy here is Ren Suzugamori. If he ever says any nonsense, I'll deal with him." Misaki said

" My name is Kamui Katsuragi!" Kamui said

" My name's Naoki Ishida!" Naoki said

" I'm Shingo Komoi!" Shingo said

" My name's Kourin Tatsunagi." Kourin said

" My name's Asaka Narumi." Asaka said

" My name's Kyou Yahagi! Remember it!" Kyou said

" Tetsu Shinjou." Tetsu said

" My name is N. And I'm always happy to meet your friends." N said

He put out his hand.

" Me too, N!" Ash said

He shook his hand.

" A pleasure." N said

" Same here!" Ash said

" So Ash, just where are you and your friends headed?" N ask

" We're on our way to check out some ancient ruins that have something to do with Reshiram." Ash replied

N looked shocked.

" Is something wrong?" Aichi ask

" Oh no. Wow, Reshiram's great." N replied

" Great? Have you met Reshiram?" Cilan ask

" Well, unfortunately, not yet." N replied

" Then how do you know Reshiram's great?" Iris ask

" It's a legendary Pokemon, but if I ever meet it, I'll consider myself lucky." N said, pulling his hat down to cover his eyes

" For sure." Iris said

" I remember you telling us about how you saw Zekrom, didn't you, Ash?" Cilan ask

" Yeah!"

" I'd appreciate it if you'd tell me as well." N said

" Huh? Okay, sure!" Ash said

They walked towards the restaurant to get a cup of tea.

" Let's see... It was the first day Pikachu and I got onto the Unova region..." Ash explained

He explained the whole story.

" That's quite the story." N said

" I totally wanted to meet Zekrom too!" Iris said

" Axew~!"

" Now does that mean you know the story about the legend about Zekrom and the hero?" N ask

" Legend of the hero?" Ash wondered

" Come on, Professor Juniper's dad told us about it." Cilan said

" How quickly he forgets." Iris said

They started laughing after that. N explained it to Ash after that.

" There's another legend as well. Section 18, but this is from the White chapter." N said

" White chapter?"

" This is the legend that when the hero's heart becomes one with the heart of the Pokemon, it is at that moment, Reshiram will descend and lend the hero its power." N explained

" Wow."

" I know Reshiram and Zekrom are like the strongest of all dragon types." Iris said

" So how did you become so interested in Reshiram and Zekrom?" Cilan ask

" You see, I've had questions for a long time. Why are there Pokemon in our world? Why do they exist? Why is our world it is? Do we know if Pokemon are happy? There are many conflicting ways of seeing things. The things that appear to be clear is... I can't accept that. I need know the Pokemon's lives have meaning perhaps if I can meet the legendary Pokemon, Zekrom and Reshiram, I can find some answers. And maybe change the world. Sorry. I guess I got carried away." N apologized

" Nah, it's fine." Ash said

" Not that I understood everything you said." Iris said

" But it's obvious how passionately you feel." Cilan said

" Ash, would you mind telling me what your dreams are, please?" N ask

" Sure! I wanna become the greatest Pokemon Master! I only made it to the quarter final round of the Unova legion. But I just know I'm gonna win the next time I compete, right buddy?" Ash ask

" Pika, pikachu~!"

" Pokemon battles? I don't agree with the idea of forcing friends to fight." N said

" What do you mean?" Iris ask

" But you're a Pokemon trainer too, right?" Cilan said

" Let's try it. Talking too much while taking action is a habit of mine. Sorry." N said

He started walking away.

" Where are you going?" Ash ask

" I'm going outside to get some fresh air." N replied

" Sure."

~ After awhile~

Cilan had permission to go into the ship's galley and prepared their meal for them.

" Hey, I wonder where N ran off to." Ash said

" He's such an interesting person. He gets so intense and excited when he starts talking about Pokemon." Iris said

" I was so into it, I kinda wish he wouldn't stopped." Ash said

" I agree." Cilan said

" We'll find him later." Iris suggested

" Sounds good. First, let's dig in to this great food and then battle." Ash said

" Awesome! I'm right with you!" Iris said

" Pika!"

" Axew!"

~ After the meal~

They started battling as Aichi and the others observed from the side.

" So what did you think that N guy was talking about?" Naoki ask

" I don't know. But he's quite interesting like Iris said." Shingo said

" But it's weird... he can hear the Pokemon's inner voices..." Ren said

" There must be a reason why he didn't want to say anything." Kai said

" Yeah..."

That was when Aichi spotted Axew following a trail of berries and followed him along, worried that something might happen to him while the others were busy watching the battle.

" Axew! Don't run off like that! You'll worry the others!" Aichi said

" Axew..."

" It's alright. Come on, let's go back before Pikachu finds you missing." Aichi said

" Pika!"

They turned to see Pikachu standing by the stairs.

" Don't worry about Axew! He's fine! He just picked up a trail of berries!" Aichi shouted

Pikachu sighed and jumped to Aichi's shoulder.

" Come on, you two. Let's go back before we worry the others. I even forgot Mew back there." Aichi said

" Pika!"

" Axew!"

Just when he was about to pick Axew up, a cage formed around him.

" What's this?!" Aichi exclaimed

" Everywhere Axew goes, a twerp and Pikachu will follow." A voice said

They turned to see three figures.

" Oh no!"

Axew felt helpless as he shouted. The others heard it and found their friends missing and ran to the voice.

" Aichi!"

" Axew!"

" Pikachu!"

They turned behind to see the others by the stairs.

" Everyone!"

" Who are you guys?!" Ash ask

The three removed their outfits and Team Rocket was revealed.

" Not again!" Iris said

" Give Pikachu back!" Ash shouted

" And Aichi!" Naoki shouted

" All the primo Pokemon go to the Boss and that's the twerp's lost." Jessie said

" And the mystery twerp was a double score!" Meowth said

Their balloon appeared behind them as they got on and the cage followed along.

" You're not getting away! Snivy, I choose you!" Ash said

Snivy came out of her pokeball.

" Reel them in with Vine Whip!" Ash declared

The whips grabbed onto the balloon's poles as Ash grabbed Snivy and started to help her pull.

" Twerps never learn. Amoongus, use Body Slam!" James declared

Amoongus appeared and slammed down on Ash as he fell over.

" No, Ash!" Aichi shouted

" Are you alright?!" Cilan ask

" Frillish, Shadow Ball!" Jessie declared

Frillish came out and used her attack on Snivy and Axew.

" Look out!"

N suddenly jumped out and protected them both.

" Are you two alright?" N ask

" N..."

N got up.

" You're a bunch of fools." N said

" Excuse me?" The three team Rocket members ask

" It's because of selfish human beings like you that the Pokemon world remains imperfect." N said

" Huh? Turn it up louder." Jessie said

" Project." James said

" Over that big yap of yours!" Meowth said

" Why do you speak the language of people? Pokemon should be speaking the beautiful language of Pokemon." N said

Meowth was surprised.

" N, thanks a lot. We're okay now." Ash said

N nodded.

" Okay, Snivy, return now. And... I choose you, Unfezant!" Ash said

Unfezant came out of her pokeball.

" Frillish, use Bubble Beam!" Jessie declared

" Quick, dodge it!" Ash declared

Unfezant dodged the bubbles.

" Use Aerial Ace!" Ash declared

Unfezant started to use her Aerial Ace.

" Aichi and Pikachu, crouch down!" Ash shouted

Aichi crouched down with Pikachu as Unfezant sliced the top of the cage off and they could get free.

" Pika!"

Aichi carried Pikachu as they jumped down from the cage.

" Are you crazy?! You should've waited until we got a Pokemon out to catch you!" Naoki shouted

" Sorry, I forgot!" Aichi shouted

Epic anime fall.

" You're not getting away! Frillish, use Shadow Ball!" Jessie declared

Frillish fired the Shadow Ball at Aichi and Pikachu.

" Look out!"

Aichi tightly held onto Pikachu as a light surrounded both of them.

" No, don't! Aichi!" Kourin shouted

The Shadow Ball exploded but the light remained there. The light disappeared with Aichi and Pikachu still safe.

" Sorry if that scared you..." Aichi said

" Pika..."

" Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash declared

Pikachu jumped up a little and sent out his attack.

" Amoongus, use Stun Spore!" James declared

Amoongus sent out its Stun Spore at them as the Thunderbolt also hit. Aichi and Pikachu tried to cover their noses from the Stun Spore but it got to them as they continued to fall.

" Pikachu!"

" Aichi!"

Ash and Kai ran over to Pikachu and Aichi. Ash caught Pikachu in the nick of time and so did Kai as he caught Aichi.

" Pikachu! You alright, buddy?! Unfezant! Air Cutter!" Ash declared

Unfezant sent out her Air Cutter at the balloon as the balloon burst and Team Rocket was sent away.

" Pikachu, hang in there!" Ash said

" Aichi! Come on! Tatsunagi!" Kai called

" I got it!" Kourin said

She removed her red pin as she held it over Aichi and closed her eyes. The red pin glowed and Kourin opened her eyes after the glow dissipated. She pinned the red pin back onto her hair.

" The effects of the Stun Spore has put both of them in bad shape. But they should be able to help us." Kourin said

" Right!"

" Hurry, Ash! Place Pikachu down! We're going to do something about this!" Naoki said

" R-Right!"

They set the two down as Kourin came in front of them and took out a card.

" Come forth, my Jewel Knight of the light! Jewel Knight, Hilmy!" Kourin chanted

The card glowed as a small animal with a water jug appeared from her Vanguard Circle. She kneeled down in front of the small animal.

" Please, Hilmy. Heal Pikachu and the king from the Stun Spore's effects with your healing water." Kourin said

" The king?!" Ash exclaimed

Hilmy saluted and walked over to Pikachu as it poured the water from its jug into his mouth to let him drink it. Then it moved on to Aichi and did the same before moving back to Kourin and nodding.

" Thank you, Hilmy. Come back." Kourin said

Hilmy turned back into a card and went back to Kourin. She turned to the others.

" They're alright now." Kourin said

They nodded as Aichi and Pikachu got up.

" What happened...?" Aichi ask

" Pika...?"

" You were affected by the Stun Spore's effects along with Pikachu. Kourin used Hilmy to heal both of you. You feelin' alright now?" Naoki ask

" Yeah..."

" Hey, buddy. You alright now?" Ash ask

" Pika!"

He jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

" That's good to hear." N said

He looked over to Aichi and his friends.

" Let's go to the room and talk." Kourin said

They helped Aichi up as they headed to the room. Letting Aichi rest a little, they sat on another bed to prevent disturbing him.

" Sorry we didn't tell you guys this earlier. We just find it hard to." Misaki said

" You do know, well except for N, that our units manifested from the planet Cray, right?" Ren ask

" Yeah. You told us before when we were out walking in one of the forests once." Iris replied

" You see Cray is the kind of planet that goes into wars. The first users were me and Aichi-kun. We were used to settle the war of the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin." Ren explained

" Light and dark..." N said

" That's right. But in the end, it ended up with both accepting each other when Aichi-kun had beaten me with both light and dark. He accepts that as himself and goes with it. In the end, winning against me and making me realize it as well." Ren said

" Awesome..." Ash said

" But the second time was taken up a level when Psyqualia was once more activated to settle another war..." Ren said, his expression turned serious, " The war to free our avatars after they were sealed by Void."

" You mean, that Void that you told us about?!" Iris ask

" Yes. It appeared out of nowhere one day on the once again peaceful planet. All the clans joined together and created an army of a large scale... But our avatars, Blaster Blade, Aichi-kun's avatar. Blaster Dark, my avatar. And Dragonic Overlord, Kai's avatar. The three leaders were sealed by Void and the army lost their will to fight causing the rift on Earth, of the three clans, Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero to disappear. Takuto, the one who gave us the Psyqualia, replaced our memories of our decks with Gold Paladins to replace Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin while Kagero was replaced with Narukami." Ren explained

" But the weirdest thing was that Aichi lost some of his memories but he still remembers the three lost clans for some reason. He lost the memories of how many times he fought with the Royal Paladin but the fact that he didn't lose the memories of everything that has happened that had something to do with the three clans was weird. All of our memories were replaced but his wasn't." Kai explained

" That is weird..." Cilan said

" Then the battle to help them started when the four of our teams were gathered at the space between Cray and Earth. The ones who lost in that space is immediately sent back to Earth and unable to fight against Void again. We managed to free them in the end and got our respective clans back, but Kai and Aichi-kun stayed with Narukami and Gold Paladin." Ren explained

" Then what happened?" Iris ask

They looked down and had mixed emotions on their face. Kai had a guilty face as he walked over to Aichi's bed and sat beside him.

" It's alright if you don't want to say it." Ash said

" No, it's fine... Everything started so suddenly... Black rings emerged in front of cardfighters' eyes all over the world, posing a threat to destroy the world. Cardfighters started to act oddly, Reversing every people whether they were cardfighters or not. You guys should know the rest." Ren explained

" Back at Cynthia's villa, right?" Cilan ask

" Yeah..."

" So... Who was actually posing the most threat at that time?" N ask

Naoki suddenly banged the table.

" Sorry... I got emotional... Don't worry about me..." Naoki said

He sat back down after calming himself down.

" There's no need to say it, Ren. You want to know the answer? It was me." Kai admitted

" Kai? You were the worst threat?" Iris ask

" Second worst. Link Joker was the worst. I accepted that power to get on even grounds with Aichi. I know that was selfish of me to do that. Even I thought about that." Kai said

" After that incident was over, we thought everything would finally be back to normal but then this sudden news came to us about Cray's King. After we helped Takuto to get back his body, he gathered all of us. Accepting the news was hard, the one who took the blow hard was Aichi-kun. After hearing the news, he ran out of the building. We tried to chase after him but by the time we arrived back to the ground floor, he was gone." Ren explained

" So what happened to him?" Ash ask

" He didn't show up for a few days and we got worried. So when we wanted to go to visit him, his family said that he'd been missing since that day." Naoki said

" Why didn't they tell you anything?" Cilan ask

" I guess they didn't want to worry us. But the fact that Aichi had been missing for a few days meant that something must have happened to him when he took the blow and ran away, so we went on a search for him." Misaki said

" So you mean, you went to search for him in different places?" N ask

" Yeah. But all of those places that we've searched, he wasn't there... It was almost as if he was gone... Gone from the world... But we searched the last place where we think we could find him at. We went to the Tatsunagi Corporation to ask Takuto-kun." Shingo explained

_~ Flashback start~_

_They ran into the Tatsunagi Corporation, in hopes that Takuto knows the whereabouts of their missing friend._

_" What?! Aichi-kun is missing?!" Takuto exclaimed_

_" Please, Takuto! You need to help us find him! After you told him about him being Cray's King, he took it as a big blow and ran away to who knows where!" Kourin pleaded_

_" Alright! I'll call on the Quatre Knights to search for him too!" Takuto said_

_" Please!"_

_After the Knights were also gathered, they began searching for Aichi once again._

_" Aichi!"_

_" Aichi!"_

_" Aichi-kun!"_

_" Sendou-kun!"_

_" Brother Aichi!"_

_" Aichi-sama!"_

_" Aichi-dono!"_

_" Sendou!"_

_" Aichi Sendou!"_

_They gathered again._

_" No. I can't find him anywhere..." Misaki said_

_" Me neither..." Kamui said_

_" Where could he have gone?!" Naoki pondered, ruffling his hair_

_" At this rate, we might need to keep searching until we find some clues to where he could be..." Leon said_

_" I'm not going to rest until I find him..." Kai said_

_He walked off to find any clues after that._

_" Come on. We need to keep going!" Miwa said_

_" Yeah!"_

_They ran off again to search for their friend again._

_~ After a few hours~_

_They gathered once more after searching more areas around Japan._

_" Still nothing..." Naoki said_

_" Me too..." Miwa said_

_" Has anybody tried calling him these few days?" Misaki ask_

_" I tried before but he didn't answer." Koutei said_

_" Try again." Misaki said_

_" Alright!"_

_Naoki tried contacting but it failed. Shingo tried this time but he also failed. Koutei tried again but failed. Miwa tried as well but failed. Misaki also tried but failed._

_" Kai! Get over here and help us!" Kamui said_

_" I don't have his number..." Kai said_

_" What?! How can you not have his number until now?! Aren't you his lover?!" Miwa ask_

_Kai glared at him. Miwa put his hands up in defense._

_" A-Alright... I'll give you his number..." Miwa said_

_Miwa gave him Aichi's number as Kai contacted him. His eyes suddenly were wide opened after awhile._

_" Well?"_

_" It got through..." Kai said_

_" See! Even he keeps your number!" Miwa said_

_Kai glared again as Miwa once again put his hands up in defense. Kai turned on the loudspeaker._

_" Aichi. I know you're there. Where are you? Everyone's worried about you. Where have you been?" Kai ask_

_It was silent on the other line._

_" Aichi! Please tell us where you are! Everyone's worried about you! Where have you been?! Are you alright?!" Naoki ask_

_" Sendou-kun! Please! Respond to us!" Shingo said_

_That was when the line cut off._

_" Something's not right..." Misaki said_

_" Ratie! Do you think you can locate him with your fairy powder?!" Gaillard ask_

_" I'll try..." Ratie said_

_She poured a bag of powder around her as a white Vanguard Circle appeared. She took her sphere out as she concentrated and the sphere floated away._

_" Follow it!" Ratie said_

_" Right!"_

_They followed the sphere. All of a sudden, the sky turned gray and it started to snow._

_" What's going on?" Miwa ask_

_" How can it be snowing in the middle of summer?" Kamui ask_

_" Everyone. Can you guys hear me?" Takuto communicated_

_" What is it, Takuto?" Sera communicated_

_" Hurry up. This weather is his feelings growing unstable... If you don't stop him soon, I bet even worst things are going to happen..." Takuto communicated_

_" Don't worry! We're following Ratie's sphere to his location!" Gaillard communicated_

_They turned off their communicators and kept following as they arrived at an unfamiliar place._

_" Ratie, are you sure he's around this area?" Neve ask_

_" Yeah. I can sense a strong aura coming from this place... But... I can't find the exact location..." Ratie said_

_" I'm just going to charge in!" Naoki said_

_Naoki dashed forward as he passed through a ripple. The others nodded and followed along. When they opened their eyes, all they saw was black and a light of blue at the far distance. They ran towards the light as they saw their missing friend after a long time._

_" Aichi!"_

_They tried to reach for the sleeping boy but a blue crystal suddenly emerged from the ground and blocked them from reaching him._

_" Aichi! Please, let us through!" Miwa shouted_

_But more crystals emerged as they were backing away further and further away from their friend._

_" Gaillard!" Sera said_

_Gaillard nodded and shot out his blue flames on the crystal. But none of the crystals budged and instead grew even more._

_" It's not working!" Gaillard said_

_" We need to work together to break this! Come on!" Ratie said_

_The four nodded as they sent out their powers on the crystals. The crystals started to break one by one._

_" Go! We'll handle this! Get Aichi-dono out of there!" Neve said_

_" Right!"_

_They ran into the area again as they ran towards the blue light. But some others were suddenly blocked by more crystals._

_" Go! We'll be fine! Just go and get Aichi-kun!" Koutei shouted_

_The crystal emerged and covered his face as they nodded and proceeded forward. Finally, they arrived at where Aichi was. Kai kneeled beside him but then crystals emerged in front of Misaki and the others._

_" Kai! Wake Aichi up! Hurry!" Miwa shouted _

_The crystal covered them as well._

_" Aichi! Come on! Wake up!" Kai said_

_Aichi moaned a little before opening his eyes to see Kai._

_" Kai-kun..." Aichi said_

_" You're alright... What have you been doing...?" Kai ask_

_" What...? I don't understand what you're saying... Where are we...?" Aichi ask_

_" What?!"_

_Everything started to disappear as Kai noticed a door. He carried Aichi up as he headed out of the door to see the others. The sun has also appeared as the snow disappeared._

_" Kai-kun... Why was I here...?" Aichi ask_

_" We'll go back to Takuto first. Then we'll find out what really happened." Gaillard said_

_They nodded and went to the Tatsunagi building. When they arrived, Takuto used his powers to search Aichi's memory._

_" Nothing... I don't understand. Your memory never showed any time or place you disappeared to. Are you sure you don't remember anything?" Takuto ask_

_" No, I don't. I only remember running out of the building and then... I felt like I was sucked into a nightmare and I can't remember anything after that." Aichi replied_

_" The only possibility... Is that something dragged you into there and used your despair to create chaos once the final push was given. And the final push, was the phone call." Takuto explained_

_" No wonder it was silent..." Naoki said_

_" Once he hears the desperate calls of his friends, his emotions will go unstable and take on a form of darkness... We're only lucky that his powers are still quite dormant." Takuto said_

_" What should we do now?" Sera ask_

_" I'll send you all to another world... He needs a new environment to get used to for now. Most of all to avoid the darkness that haunts for him, which is most probably, Void." Takuto explained_

_" Void?!"_

_" But what if we want to come back here?" Shingo ask_

_" That lies with the four with Psyqualia. If they find out how, then you can travel between both worlds. Aichi-kun, take this." Takuto said_

_Takuto handed him a blue crystal that is suspended by a metal frame and string. He hung it around his neck._

_" This crystal will keep your powers in check. Don't lose it or let it be corrupted. And now... I'll send everyone off now. If you have any questions about that world, just ask their people." Takuto said_

_A light engulfed them as they were sent off to the world._

_~ Flashback end~_

" So that's what happened..." Iris said

" What do you guys intend to do now?" Cilan ask

" Well, we still want to follow you guys of course but... We still don't know what do we need to get home..." Ren said

" I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. Just believe in it!" Ash said

" Thanks!"

Aichi started to wake up too as they got off from the ship.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of this chapter! The last part was a little boring but thank you all for reading and bye bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 4! What will happen in this chapter?! Then, without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

They continued the journey again after parting ways with N. After helping out at the Aspertia gym, they moved on to a valley to move to another town. That was when a few Amoongus appeared behind them.

" Check out the Amoongus... They look mad..." Ash said

The Amoongus sent out their attacks on them as they ducked.

" What was that for?!" Kamui exclaimed

The Amoongus got ready their attacks again.

" It appears they think that we're enemies." Cilan said

" But why? We didn't even do anything to them!" Naoki said

" For now, we need to stop them quick." Kai said

" Okay, Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash declared

Pikachu sent out his attack as it hit the Amoongus and they fainted. They ran over to them.

" That was weird..." Kourin said

" Anyway, let's bring them to the Pokemon Centre for now at the next town!" Cilan said

" Right!"

They carried the Amoongus to the Pokemon Centre. When they arrived, they weren't the only ones inside there.

" What is going on here?" Misaki ask

" I don't know..." Shingo replied

Ash and the others settled the Amoongus down as Nurse Joy instructed and Officer Jenny explained to them what has been happening.

" So the Pokemon up on the mountain are suddenly coming down to the town and creating such a huge rampage? Now that is odd..." Asaka said

" Now that I think about it, I've been seeing strangers hanging around lately up on the mountain." A guy said

" You don't know them?" Jenny ask

" That's right. Up near the observatory. It makes no sense since it's been closed down for years..." The guy said

" I think I better go up there and have a look." Jenny said

A farmer suddenly ran in.

" Officer Jenny! There's a Bouffalant going on a rampage now!" The farmer said

" A Bouffalant?! Right!"

She ran to the place with the farmer as the others pondered about it.

" Mew, mew..."

" Don't worry, Mew. I'm sure everything is alright." Aichi assured

" Why don't you go back to your pokeball to rest? We'll find out the cause soon enough." Misaki said

" Mew..."

Mew returned to her pokeball as they continued to ponder about it.

" Let's see... The Pokemon are suddenly coming down the mountains and attacking... It's a blend of mystery and danger..." Cilan said

" But it makes no sense! There has to be a reason!" Iris said

" Axew!"

" Let's check it out! We need to get to that observatory!" Ash said

" Right!"

They ran out as Aichi stopped and looked at a hiker before shrugging it off, he continued to run after his friends as they ran up to the mountains.

" Hm... Everything seems normal... Nothing but peaceful air..." Kamui said

" If only... This is nature after all... If only a Neo Nectar or even a Great Nature user was here..." Aichi said

" So that they can search the memory of the forest, right? I'm agreeing with the same thing but..." Ren said

" I know. The air is quite weird as well... You can sense it, right?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Please be careful, Aichi-kun." Ren said

" Okay. You don't have to worry about it, Ren-san." Aichi said

They suddenly heard a sound slicing through the air and heard screams as they saw the Pokemon that were once peaceful, were now fierce at Ash and their other friends, including Pikachu and Axew.

" Everyone!"

" Don't come any closer, Aichi!" Misaki shouted

The Pokemon suddenly sent out their attacks on them.

" Everyone!"

When the smoke disappeared, everyone was still safe.

" Why are they suddenly acting like that?!" Ren exclaimed

" They weren't acting like this until... Until that sound came..." Aichi said

He took out his coral shell and blew on it. The melody turned the Pokemon back to normal.

" He won't last for long! We need to get the Pokemon to a place where sounds cannot reach their ears!" Ren shouted

" Then leave that to me!" The hiker from before said

He threw a square device to the ground as a dome surrounded the mountain. Aichi stopped playing after that. Ren helped him down as Aichi rested on the cliff to recover his strength. The hiker revealed his identity as Looker.

" Team Plasma?"

" Right. They're an organization that's trying to take over the Unova region." Looker explained

" Take over? Then they've gotta be bad guys!" Iris said

" Axew!"

" We've been investigating them for quite some time. And we don't know anything about their members or stranger. Still, we do know that they're conducting experiments up on the mountains." Looker continued

" Wait a minute. So is that what Aichi-kun and I heard?" Ren ask

" You can hear it?" Ash ask

" Yeah. It was quite a piercing sound..." Ren said

" Those are the EM waves that makes the Pokemon violent. I'm surprised the both of you can hear it." Looker said

" But now we know why the mountain Pokemon are acting weird." Kourin said

" Correct. Now that the waves have stopped. I better be continuing." Looker said

" Looker, we wanna go with you!" Ash said

" Let's see... You'll need help when the waves start again. Alright, it's a deal! But I want you to promise to stay close to me." Looker said

" Right!"

They proceeded towards the observatory. When they arrived at the entrance, a Golbat and Magnemite attacked them. They saw Team Plasma grunts were there.

" So that's Team Plasma?!" Naoki exclaimed

" Perceptive. We serve Lord Ghetsis, acting as his eyes and ears in all things." One of them said

" Ghetsis! Team Plasma's Boss!" Looker exclaimed

" Get them!" The same one ordered

" Sir!"

" If you think Pokemon are all we have, then you're mistaken! Let's go, Energy Raizer!" Kamui declared

He took out the card as Energy Raizer came out.

" You're up too, Pray Angel!" Misaki declared

She took out a card as well and Pray Angel came out.

" Attack!"

The two attacked them as they backed away. The two units turned back into cards and returned to Misaki and Kamui.

" Alright! Retreat immediately!" The same one ordered

" Sir!"

The three ran in as the others followed them along. When they arrived, they were greeted by another guy.

" Are you the boss named Ghetsis?!" Looker ask

" Oh no. My name is Colress. A scientist." Colress said

" Alright! What are you guys doing here?!" Ash ask

" Because of what you've done, the mountain Pokemon have suffered greatly!" Cilan said

" The Pokemon? Oh you must mean the rejected test subjects. They are all effected by the EM waves but... That is of no great concern to me." Colress said

He snapped his fingers as four Pokemon appeared in front of them, their eyes all glowing red.

" Show them the test subject's power increase please." Colress requested

" All of you, fight with all you've got!" The same grunt ordered

The four Pokemon got off the platform as they attacked them.

" Subjects are following orders perfectly. Our experiment is a success." The same grunt reported

" You guys need to calm down." Ash said

They dodged the attacks again as Aichi stepped in front of them.

" No, Aichi! What are you doing?!" Kourin ask

" They're just controlled! I can handle this!" Aichi said

" It's dangerous! Come back!" Kamui shouted

Aichi dodged a poison tail and held onto the Scolipede. He activated his Psyqualia as his calm aura appeared around him and Scolipede stopped moving. Aichi took this chance to remove the device he spotted on Scolipede's head.

" This is...!" Aichi exclaimed

He dodged a kick from Mienshao and did the same with his Psyqualia and calm aura to it. Removing the same device again, he proceeded to Galvantula and Beartic.

" Aichi-kun! Stop! At this rate, you'll exhaust yourself!" Ren shouted

" I thought the crystal is keeping his powers in check!" Ash said

" He's able to bring it out sometimes. It depends on the situation." Kourin said

He held onto Galvantula this time, and got shocked by it.

" Aichi!"

Aichi endured the shock as he parted Galvantula's head. His calm aura came out as the shock slowly dissipated and he removed the device before Galvantula could be controlled again.

" Last one..." Aichi said

He turned to Beartic as he dodged its Ice Beam. Beartic punched Aichi to one side but Aichi endured it as well and held onto Beartic this time. His calm aura appeared and Beartic calmed down while Aichi got the device off of it.

" It's okay now..." Aichi assured

He showed the devices towards Team Plasma.

" You placed this on them. But never again." Aichi said

He destroyed the devices with his Psyqualia again.

" Those EM waves that we've been hearing won't be able to control them anymore." Ren said

" So there's some people that can hear the EM waves. It'll be interesting to use you as a test subject." Colress said

He took out a remote and pressed the button. The device shot out as it attached onto Aichi's head.

" Aichi!"

" Now I can use you as a perfect test subject for my experiment." Colress said

" Sorry but no thanks. Your experiment won't work on humans." Aichi said

" We'll see about that." Colress said

He activated the EM waves as the device activated. Aichi and Ren clenched their heads.

" Brother!"

" Ren-sama!"

" Hang in there!" Misaki said

Looker threw the square device again but it overloaded. Aichi was still resisting while Ren was still in control.

" Looks like I can finally increase the EM wave." Colress said

He increased the wave as Aichi's eyes turned red.

" Now, attack them!" The same grunt said

A sword appeared on his hand as he started to attack the others.

" Aichi! Snap out of it! You can fight it! I know you of all people can!" Kai shouted

He dodged the sword as Aichi clenched his head again. Fierce wind blew around the observatory as they tried to prevent themselves from falling over.

" Come on, Aichi! You can do it!" Kai shouted

The wind continued to blow as the device finally broke. Aichi's clothes suddenly changed into another attire as Kai caught him from falling.

" Aichi! You alright?!" Kai ask

" Kai-kun...?" Aichi said

" Looks like you're alright..." Kai said

Aichi rubbed his head as he looked around.

" Aichi!"

" How many times must I remind you that you're a king and you don't ever, ever go into the frontlines?!" Kourin scolded

" I won't listen to that comment but... Must you say it so loud...?" Aichi ask

Kourin blinked before realizing it and face palming.

" Anyway, if you ever go into the frontlines again, I'm going to drag you back to the sidelines if I have to!" Kourin scolded

" I'm still not going to." Aichi said

" Come on! Do I have to request to take you to Cray before you'll listen?!" Kourin ask

" It's not going to work." Aichi said

" I give up... Do whatever you want..." Kourin sighed

Kai helped Aichi up as they stood up.

" Amazing! I just need to find out the source of his power!" Colress said

" No time for that." The same grunt said

A camera suddenly flew down and hacked into their systems, causing the machine to explode. They looked up to see Team Rocket as they flew away in their balloon. Team Plasma escaped, when they tried to chase after them, a self destruct was initiated already. They ran out of the observatory before it exploded.

" Is everyone alright?" Looker ask

" Yeah..."

" We're all fine here."

" They blew up every single trace of their experiments... Oh well, time to do more searching then..." Looker said

After confirming that the four Pokemon were okay, they went to the Pokemon Centre to recover Pikachu and Axew. Then they set off again.

* * *

><p>After helping N to help a Braviary escape from Team Plasma, and sending it back home, they moved on to another town and helped more people. Soon, they were going to face another difficult trial again. They weren't allowed to enter the other town they were going to because of a rampaging Haxorus. They managed to sneak into the city without the officers knowing. When they were inside, it was totally empty.<p>

" It's like a ghost town..." Naoki said

They suddenly noticed Looker coming out from the alley.

" What are you all doing here?!" Looker ask

" We heard Haxorus was on a rampage. We have to do something!" Iris said

Looker noticed N.

" Oh. This is N. And N, this is Looker, an international police." Cilan introduced

" It's nice to meet you." Looker greeted

Aichi looked at Looker with a suspicious look.

" Anyway, let's hurry." N said

They walked off with N as they continued to look for Haxorus.

" There's nothing..." Kamui said

" Sera! Neve! Gaillard!" A voice called

" Hey, there's someone there!" Ash exclaimed

" That voice...!" Aichi exclaimed

" Sera! Neve! Gaillard!" The voice called again

A girl in traditional clothing walked from behind a building.

" Ratie-chan!" Aichi called

The girl, identified as Ratie, noticed Aichi waving towards her.

" Aichi-sama!"

She ran towards him and pounced on him. He fell backwards.

" R-Ratie-chan, are you alright...?" Aichi ask

" Yes, I'm sorry..." Ratie apologized

He got up and helped her up.

" Huh? You're alone? Where are the others?" Aichi ask

" I'm looking for them... I was eating donuts when that Haxorus went on a rampage... I managed to escape but I don't know about Sera and the others..." Ratie replied

" Again with donuts..." Misaki sighed

" Ah! Misakin is here too!" Ratie said

" Misakin?" Ash and the others wondered

" It's just her nicknaming.." Misaki sighed

" So where did you last see the Haxorus?" Kamui ask

" He went straight ahead over there. I'll lead you there." Ratie said

" Okay. Be careful." Aichi said

When they arrived at where Ratie led them to, Haxorus was destroying the place.

" Oh no!"

" Poor Haxorus!"

" What could have happened to it?" N ask

" Don't know." Ash replied

He checked his pokedex. Haxorus turned to them and used Shadow Claw. They dodged it.

" I'll handle this! It is a dragon type!" Iris said

" Iris, wait!" Ash called

She ran towards Haxorus.

" Haxorus, what's making you act this way?!" Iris ask

Haxorus used its Shadow Claw again as N got Iris out of the way.

" I don't get this at all... My friend, why don't I understand you?!" N ask

" Of course! It's the presence of EM waves!" Looker exclaimed

" EM waves?"

" Maybe... Somebody's controlling Haxorus's mind!" Cilan said

" All of this is Team Plasma?!" Iris exclaimed

Looker threw the square device again but the waves were too strong and the dome broke.

" So that means we can't stop Haxorus?" Ash ask

A boy appeared and tried to stop Haxorus but it failed. The boy was identified as Haxorus's trainer.

" Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash declared

Pikachu sent out his attack but it didn't work.

" Come on out, Dragonite! Use Ice Beam!" Iris declared

The ice beam trapped Haxorus in ice but it broke the ice.

" Nothing's working..." Naoki said

" Aichi, Ren. You guys should stay here. The EM waves can affect you two. My guess is that it's because of you guys having Psyqualia. We'll handle Haxorus so stay under this building." Kai said

" I want to help too!" Aichi said

" Yeah! You can't just leave us out!" Ren said

A roar suddenly surprised them as they saw Dragonite also going on a rampage now.

" Please, you need to let us help!" Aichi said

" If you're not going to, then we'll just have to force our way through!" Ren said

They moved past the others as they went in front of Ash and the others. A helicopter landed in front of them as Team Plasma came down.

" N! Lord Ghetsis is looking for you!" The grunt said

" I don't care. Leave me alone." N said

" No matter what and how he's connected to you guys, he's our friend! Now tell us, what did you do to Haxorus and Dragonite?!" Aichi ask

" We're helping them. Amplifying their powers to a hundred and twenty percent." Colress said

" What?!"

" We've simply tapped their untapped power they already have. Under normal circumstances, the power is unused. So bringing it into forefront is a great gift." Colress explained

" You don't use them! You should never in the first place..." Aichi said

He turned to Ratie.

" Ratie! Hold down Dragonite and Haxorus for me!" Aichi said

" Yes!"

She took out her sphere. She took out a bag as well and tossed some powder on the ground.

" Come, my fairies!" Ratie chanted

Vines emerged from the ground as they grabbed Dragonite and Haxorus. Dragonite was dragged down as well. The two struggled as Aichi approached them.

" Calm down! Don't worry. It's going to be alright." Aichi assured

" Aichi, get back here!" Kourin shouted

Aichi activated his Psyqualia again and his calm aura appeared. Ren intercepted the Team Plasma members. Aichi closed his eyes as a light shone around them. When the light dissipated, the two Pokemon were back to normal.

" Dragonite!"

" Haxorus!"

" Aichi-sama!"

" They should be fine now..." Aichi said

He saw the others and pointed to the helicopter.

" The EM waves are coming from inside that helicopter... Destroy it..." Aichi said

" Alright!"

Kamui took out a card.

" Come, Marine Raizer!" Kamui declared

Marine Raizer rise from the Vanguard Circle as he shot his missiles at the helicopter. But the helicopter wasn't destroyed but the impact caused the system to shut down. He turned back to a card and returned to Kamui.

" Great. Now it's finally shut down." Misaki said

" But it's not over yet..." Cilan said

" Liepard, use Shadow Ball!" The grunt declared

The Shadow Ball caught Aichi off guard and it hit him straight on. He fainted from the blast.

" Aichi, no!"

" Grab the boy and let's go!" Colress said

" Why him? We should just grab N instead." The grunt said

" He has far more potential than N." Colress said

" Fine. Grab that boy and retreat!" The grunt said

" Sir!"

" You're not getting away with him!" A voice shouted

Blue flames appeared out of nowhere and they dodged it. They looked up to see three figures.

" Gaillard! Neve! Sera!" Ratie called

The three figures jumped down from the platform.

" Ratie, don't run off like that ever again. We've been searching for you." A guy said

" I'm sorry, Sera... I was hungry..." Ratie said

" Neve. Get Aichi-sama out of there. We'll handle them." A boy said

" Got it, Gaillard." Neve said

" Quatre Knights!" Kourin called

" Darn it! Retreat! We'll get the boy next time." The grunt ordered

" Sir!"

Team Plasma retreated and got onto the helicopter. Gaillard and the others went over to them.

" How is he?" Ash ask

" Don't worry. He just fainted from that Shadow Ball." Neve replied

" He's not the type to be injured that badly from that kind of attack." Sera shrugged

" But what is going on here? That Haxorus attacked from out of nowhere." Gaillard said

" He was controlled by Team Plasma, those guys from just now." Misaki said

" That was why he was on such a rampage... There's no doubt that whoever Team Plasma is. They are dangerous." Sera said

" For now, Aichi-sama needs some rest. We'll just go to our hotel to rest for now. I know that you guys are planning on something." Ratie said

" You guys know almost everything as usual..." Kourin sighed

" So these guys are the Quatre Knights?" Cilan ask

" Yeah. They were assigned to take care of Aichi." Misaki replied

" We were hoping to set off immediately but it definitely is better to let him rest. Besides, I can explain everything later at the hotel." N said

" Right!"

They went off to the hotel as N explained how he used to be when he was young. How Ghetsis wanted to use him and how Ghetsis lied to them.

" It must be hard..." Naoki said

" However... Now there's something else that if Ghetsis is ever informed, he will go after it no matter what." N said

" Don't worry, Aichi-dono's powers are still blooming. He's still not fully developing proper use of it yet." Neve said

" That is still enough for whatever Ghetsis is planning since the EM waves can affect him." N said

" The EM waves can bring out the untapped powers hidden inside the body. If he gets controlled by the EM waves this time, it might be impossible to stop him." Kourin said

" Or maybe we can try a different way." Kai said

They turned to him as he showed them a card. Blaster Blade Seeker.

" Another Blaster Blade?!" Iris exclaimed

" Aichi managed to make this deck and gave it to me with his powers. With this, I might even be able to snap him out of it." Kai said

" Hopefully..."

" We're going to the ruins tomorrow. I'm sure we can stop Ghetsis if we work together." N said

" Right!"

They slept for the night. But Aichi woke up and went outside to the balcony. He took out his deck and started looking through it.

" I'm counting on everyone for tomorrow's battle... We can stop them together..." Aichi muttered

The deck glowed in response as Aichi smiled. He put his deck back into the deck case and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>~ The next day~<p>

They arrived at the White Ruins as they talked to Professor Juniper, who have found the Light Stone. Suddenly, an explosion caught them off guard.

" What was that?!" Cilan exclaimed

" Ash and N, go hide, please." Aichi said

" What?!"

" But they might be after you!" N said

" Most probably but... If they don't have the Light Stone, then... Go, we'll be fine." Aichi assured

" R-Right!"

Ash and N hid away as Team Plasma appeared.

" Don't move! The whole site is surrounded. There's no escape so no funny stuff." One of the grunts said

" Where's the boy?" Another grunt ask

" Please run away, Aichi-sama!" Gaillard said

" No, I won't run away. If they want me, then they should come and get me." Aichi said

" Aichi-sama!"

A few Pokemon appeared everywhere with red eyes, indicating that they were being controlled.

" Oh no..."

" Aichi, please. Go and escape." Kourin said

" I won't allow it! I won't leave everyone alone!" Aichi said

He took out a deck and took out a card.

" Mana Shot Star-vader, Neon!" Aichi declared

" When did you take that deck from me?!" Kourin exclaimed

Neon came out of his Vanguard Circle.

" Neon, don't hurt them! Just help me to delay them!" Aichi declared

Neon shot out black rings around the field but prevented from hurting the Pokemon. Neon turned back into a card and returned to Aichi.

" Aichi! How and why did you use it?!" Kourin ask

" I can use both. It's the best way." Aichi said

He took out another deck and pulled out another card.

" May Rain Liberator, Bruno!" Aichi declared

Bruno came out of his Vanguard Circle.

" Same thing. Just don't hurt them. I'm going to destroy that device once and for all." Aichi said

He ran towards the cliff where the device is.

" The fool thinks he can come up here. Professor, take control over him." The grunt said

" With pleasure." Colress said

A wind blew behind them as a figure walked towards them. Aichi stopped as he saw the figure. The others also saw him.

" Aichi, get out of there!" Naoki shouted

" Bruno, come back!" Aichi declared

Bruno turned back into a card and returned to Aichi as he ran away from the cliff.

" Get the boy!" The grunt ordered

" Sir!"

More Pokemon surrounded the others as Aichi stopped in his tracks. Pokemon and grunts were approaching him.

" Stop it!"

N came out of hiding.

" You want the Light Stone, don't you? So don't harm the others! I'll go to you, Ghetsis! Just leave Aichi alone too!" N said

Ghetsis smirked as everyone was shackled by bands.

" N, why did you come out of hiding?!" Aichi ask

" I can't bear to see you fighting so fiercely for your friends like that." N said

" But now..." Aichi said

N and Aichi was dragged to the front of Team Plasma's prepared ceremony.

" N!"

" Aichi!"

" I don't need you anymore, N. Bring the boy up here." Ghetsis said

" What?!"

Aichi was dragged up to the platform, in front of Ghetsis.

" I said to leave him alone! Ghetsis!" N yelled

" But I didn't promise anything." Ghetsis said

He tapped his staff onto the ground as a circle appeared around Aichi.

" Ghetsis, stop it!" N yelled

The Light Stone floated up as Aichi's aura appeared without his control.

" My aura... Is activating without Psyqualia...?!" Aichi exclaimed

The fire pillars around him formed around the Stone as his aura flared even brighter. Aichi activated his Psyqualia to keep his aura in control.

" Professor, fire the EM wave on him." Ghetsis said

" Aichi!"

" Ghetsis! Leave him alone!" N shouted

The EM wave was fired as Aichi tried to resist it, but his aura suddenly leaked out.

" Aichi!"

" Ghetsis, stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" N shouted

" Aichi! Control it! Don't let them control you!" Kai shouted

Aichi's eyes turned red as Reshiram finally formed from the Stone. The band on Aichi broke as they noticed the red eyes.

" Oh no!"

" Ren, do something! You guys are connected with Psyqualia, get him to control himself!" Kai said

" Right!"

Ren activated his Psyqualia as Aichi's Psyqualia also flared. Aichi clenched his head as his Psyqualia was consumed by the increase of the EM waves.

" No use... If only I can just..." Ren said

Gaillard fired his flames as the band melted.

" Gaillard! Melt mine first! I can deal with Aichi!" Kai said

Gaillard nodded as he started to melt Kai's band.

" It's hot, you idiot!" Kai shouted

" You said you wanted to go first so bear with it!" Gaillard argued

Sweat drop...

" Axew. Try to cut me free from this band." Iris called

" Axew!"

Axes started to scratch the band on Iris. Red lightning strike in the air.

" That ominous air..." Kamui said

" Don't tell me..." Naoki said

" He was able to summon Link Joker units, so... But it can't be...!" Kourin exclaimed

The EM waves was fired as Reshiram was also controlled. Aichi's Vanguard Circle appeared as a dragon that was so familiar rose from a black ring.

" Now look what you've done..." N said

" No way..." Misaki exclaimed

" What is that...?" Cilan exclaimed

" So this is his potential... Not bad..." Ghetsis said

" Chaos Breaker Dragon..." Kai exclaimed

" Not even mere Pokemon can defeat this... We'll have to rely on getting him back to normal..." Ren said

" What is that?" Iris ask

" Chaos Breaker Dragon. That was an old Link Joker unit that I used... It was supposed to have vanished long ago but I didn't know Aichi was able to bring it back..." Kai said

" Just how much does Aichi's potential and powers grow till?" Naoki ask

" There's no calculating... It might even be that we can't even measure it..." Sera said

" In the meantime, we'll try to stop Chaos Breaker. Kai, get Aichi-kun back to normal! If we can stop him, we can stop the advance before he spreads it and get Void here." Ren said

" Right!"

Kai ran over to the platform. Ash appeared from his hiding spot as they got rid of the surrounding Pokemon, they gathered in front of N.

" Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash said

Pikachu broke the band on N. N stood up with Ash's help as they faced Aichi, Reshiram and Ghetsis.

" Aichi! Can you hear me?! It's me, Kai!" Kai shouted

Aichi's eyes glowed bright red as his aura flared around him.

" Eliminate your enemies! Both of you!" Ghetsis ordered

The sword appeared on Aichi's hand again as Reshiram fired his attacks.

" Blaster Blade Seeker! Lend me your sword!" Kai said

The card glowed as Blaster Blade's sword appeared on his hand. Aichi disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kai. He blocked his sword with Blaster Blade's.

" Open your eyes, Aichi! You fought more than this! You can't let something like this control you! Wake up!" Kai shouted

Aichi's eyes turned back to blue before going red again.

" That's it, Aichi! Fight it! You can do it!" Kai shouted

Aichi clenched his head as his eyes turned blue then red then blue then red, non stop.

_" I have to destroy that device..."_ Aichi thought

He turned behind and started walking towards the device.

" That's it, Aichi! Keep going!" Ash cheered him on

" Professor, increase the output! Take control over the boy!" Ghetsis ordered

The EM waves fired again as Aichi continued forward. He lifted up his sword as his aura surrounded it. He strike it onto the ground as lightning went onto the ground and destroyed the device. The EM waves disappeared as Kai caught Aichi.

" You did it. Good job, Aichi." Kai said

Chaos Breaker roared as it vanished along with the black ring. Reshiram was released as well and was trying to destroy the whole ruins.

" Reshiram!"

" Reshiram, stop! You need to control yourself!" N shouted

" You need to listen to us!" Ash shouted

" We're not your enemies. People and Pokemon can live peacefully together. You must know our feelings. How we truly care about Pokemon deep within our hearts, and that feeling will always be there." N said

" And we're not letting you off." Kamui said

Asaka, Ren and Misaki surrounded the rest of the Team Plasma members, including Ghetsis and Colress.

" Let's go! Marine Raizer!"

" CEO Yggdrasil!"

" Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier!"

" Blaster Dark Revenger 'Abyss'!"

The four units surrounded them to prevent them from escaping. Reshiram was about to leave when N stopped him.

" I've always wanted to meet you. All I could feel from your heart was rage and anger. And even now, I can sense your anger. I have to know something. You saw the way we joined together and even here in these ruins, people here and Pokemon alike, how did you feel when you've witnessed that?" N ask

Reshiram faced N.

" I see, thanks so much. The way we believe in Pokemon, I'm wondering if you can believe in people in the same way. The world of truth that you want, and the ideal world for people. So, just like you, I'll keep fighting, for the ideal world that all of us can live in." N said

Reshiram roared and flew off into the skies. It was all finally over.

" Is he going to be alright?" Cilan ask

" Yeah. Just exhausted. Bringing out his untapped powers made him tired. For now, if we just let him rest, he'll be fine." Kourin said

" Hey, guys. Do you guys mind, if I follow you along your journey for a bit?" N ask

" Huh? But why?" Iris ask

" It was really fun following you guys around and I hope to see more involvement of humans and Pokemon together, then maybe... I'll start my own journey to create an ideal world." N replied

" Sure!"

" We'll be most happy to let you in our group!" Cilan said

" Thank you, everyone." N said

" Let's just wait when Aichi wakes up or just set off while carrying him?" Misaki ask

" I'll vote for Kai to carry him while we walk! Who's with me?!" Ren ask

Everyone except Kai raised their hands.

" Hey!"

In the end, Kai carried Aichi along as they continued walking along for their journey.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the weird and awkward chapter but next chapter, there will be something that's going to happen, so please look forward to it and bye bye!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! This is a new chapter! Chapter 5! What will happen in this chapter?! Then, without further ado, let's start!

Normal POV

When Aichi woke up, Kai had placed him down and they continued their journey.

" The next city is after this forest. In that distance, we should be there soon." Cilan said

They finally exited the forest as they saw the huge cliff before the city.

" It's beautiful!" Asaka said

" I know what you mean." Ren said

Aichi also stood on the edge of the cliff as he took in the sight. A wind blew as he felt it as familiar.

_" This wind is familiar... Is he in that city...?"_ Aichi thought

" Aichi! What are you doing?! We found a way down, come on!" Naoki shouted

" Okay!"

Aichi turned back to the cliff once more.

_" Maybe we'll meet when we go down there..."_ Aichi thought

That was when a dark aura in the shape of a needle went into his crystal. The dark aura glowed as the crystal went off its helm. The others turned around when they heard a scream. Their eyes widened as they saw the crystal sinking into Aichi's neck, penetrating itself.

" Aichi!"

They ran over to him and caught him before he fell off the cliff. They laid him down onto the ground. The crystal was glowing black in his neck.

" What's going on? Why did the crystal suddenly got corrupted?" Kourin ask

She removed her red pin again as the pin glowed. She pinned her hair up again.

" The crystal is making him weak. There might be no way to get it out, unless we try to get help." Kourin said

" But who can we get help from here?" Iris ask

" Wind... Wind..." Aichi muttered

" Wind?"

" Wind? What does he mean...? Come on, it's somewhere from the back of my memory!" Kamui said, ruffling his hair

" Wind... Ah!" Naoki exclaimed

" W-What is it?" Kyou ask

" Leon Souryuu!" Naoki exclaimed

The others also realized it.

" There's a Pokemon Centre down at the city! We'll bring him there first!" Misaki said

" Right!"

They carried Aichi to the Pokemon Centre as they settled down in the room.

" No good... None of our methods are working... It's just helping his condition to improve at least but other than that, we can't do anything." Kourin said

" I see..."

" Then, let's go find Leon Souryuu!" Naoki said

" But how? We don't even know here he is!" Shingo said

" If Aichi has been saying 'wind', then that means that Leon is in this area! If we can find him, maybe he can help us, or even the Aqua Force can help us!" Naoki said

" It's worth a try. We can't just leave Aichi-kun like this. I'm going to go find him." Ren said

" Me too!"

" Us too!"

" Kai, take care of him. Ash and the others, if possible, try to help as much as you guys can until we find Leon-kun." Ren said

" Right!"

The others ran out of the room as Kai and the others tried to keep Aichi's condition stable.

" There's no way to get that crystal out..." Kai said

" But cooling his temperature down would do..." N said

" Right! Leave that to us!" Ash said

They ran down to the battlefield.

" Oshawott, I choose you!"

" Dragonite, come on out!"

" Pansage, we need your help!"

The three Pokemon came out of their pokeballs.

" Pansage, use Dig to create a hole!" Cilan said

Pansage dug up a hole deep enough to make a bowl.

" Oshawott, use Water Gun on that hole!" Ash said

Oshawott shot out its water gun as the hole turned damp.

" Dragonite, use Ice Punch!" Iris said

Dragonite punched the hole as it created a bowl to store something in. Dragonite removed the bowl.

" Oshawott, use Water Gun on that bowl to store water!" Ash said

Oshawott shot out its water gun again as the bowl was filled up with water.

" Dragonite, use Ice Beam on the water!" Iris said

The water froze again as Dragonite smashed it into pieces and they got the bowl back up to the room after returning their Pokemon back.

" We got some ice! Try it!" Ash said

" Right."

They wrapped the ice in a plastic as they tied it together and placed it on Aichi's head.

" It's melting really fast... Doesn't look like it's gonna work for long..." Iris said

" Hey, guys! Why don't we go find that Leon guy too?! At least we can search at a faster pace!" Ash said

" But we don't even know how he look like!" Cilan said

" Cilan's right, Ash. How do we know who Leon Souryuu is?" N ask

Kai fished out something from his pocket and passed it to them.

" Here. We took a group picture once. This blonde guy here with the two blue haired girls is Leon Souryuu. Just send a messenger to the others if you found them. Usually, you should keep watch of these two girls since they follow him around every time." Kai said

He pointed to a guy in the picture.

" Thanks! We'll be back soon!" Ash said

They left, leaving Kai with Aichi alone. Kai replaced the ice after the first ice bag melted.

_" Aichi... Hang in there..."_ Kai thought

He wiped the dripping sweat again as he noticed the ice melting again and prepared another bag before the second bag melted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others were still searching for Leon.<p>

" Unfezant, I choose you!" Ash called

Unfezant came out of her pokeball. Ash pointed to the three in the picture and showed it to Unfezant.

" If you find these three people, come back and tell us. We need their help." Ash said

Unfezant nodded and flew off.

" Come on! We need to keep searching!" Iris said

" Yeah!"

They continued to search. Meanwhile, Naoki and the others...

" Darn it! Where could Leon and the others go?!" Naoki said

" They should still be in this city, but it's huge!" Misaki said

" And we've gone so many rounds and still nothing! Could they be shopping?" Kamui ask

" Let's try searching the inside of the buildings!" Shingo said

" Right!"

They continued the search as time passed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kai was still trying to keep Aichi's temperature normal but the ice was running out. Suddenly, Aichi screamed in pain.<p>

" Aichi! Hang in there! The others will be here soon!" Kai said

Aichi muttered something but Kai couldn't hear it and leaned his ear to his mouth.

" Stay... away..." Aichi muttered

Kai's eyes widened as he saw a sword materializing on Aichi's hand. He stepped back as Aichi rose up from the bed but his eyes looked like they were in great pain. Aichi swung his sword as Kai dodged it.

" Aichi! Snap out of it!" Kai shouted

" I... can't..." Aichi muttered

Kai grabbed his wrists as the sword dropped from his hand and disappeared when it hit the ground. He pinned him down onto the bed as Aichi struggled. Then... Kai did the most unbelievable thing... He moved closer to Aichi as he deeply kissed Aichi. Aichi's struggling stopped as he fell back asleep, but Kai didn't notice it.

* * *

><p>During all that, Naoki and the others were still searching...<p>

" Still nothing... What are we going to do?" Naoki said

" Keep going... Aichi's still suffering, we can't give up!" Misaki said

" Yeah!"

Meanwhile, Ash and the others are following Unfezant after being informed.

" Over there!" Cilan said

They saw the three figures walking as they tried to catch up with them.

" Please, wait a minute!" Iris shouted

The three turned behind and the two girls went on defensive mode in front of the boy.

" Who are you?!" One of them ask

" Why are you chasing after us?!" The other one ask

" C-Calm down... We're friends of Aichi and the others... I'm Ash and this is my partner, Pikachu." Ash introduced

" Pika!"

" I'm Iris and this is Axew." Iris introduced

" Axew!"

" My name is Cilan." Cilan said

" And my name is N." N said

" Oh, so you're friends of Aichi Sendou? Then it's fine." The first girl said

" Why are you looking for us?" The second one ask

" Firstly, are you Leon Souryuu?" Iris ask

" Yes. I am." Leon said

" Aichi's in trouble! We need your help!" N said

" What happened?" Leon ask

" We don't know but... The crystal that he had with him got corrupted and went into his neck. Now he's suffering." Cilan said

" Take us there now. Let's go, Jillian, Sharlene." Leon said

" Yes!"

" Unfezant, inform Misaki and the others for us and tell them to head back to the Pokemon Centre!" Ash said

Unfezant flew off as Ash and the others head back as well. Naoki and the others got the message really fast and ran back to the Pokemon Centre to take care of Aichi. When they arrived, Misaki opened the door to see the scene in front of her. Kai kissing Aichi so deeply while he was asleep. Naoki ran in and noticed it too. He covered Kamui's eyes who was going in and dragged him out.

" Shut the door, Naoki." Misaki ordered

" Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Naoki closed the door. It made Misaki's blood boil to see Kai doing that to Aichi, especially when he was suffering. Kai released Aichi and noticed Misaki, with her knuckles cracking and a tick mark appearing. Ash and the others arrived at the front door at the same time.

" What's going on?" Ash ask

" U-Uh..." Naoki stuttered

A commotion inside the room caught their attention.

" Toshiki Kai..." Misaki said

" W-Wait a minute, Tokura! T-This isn't what it looks like! I-I can explain everything!" Kai stuttered

" What's there to explain when I saw that?! You jerk!" Misaki yelled

" I can explain! Come on! It really wasn't what it looks like!" Kai said

" Stay where you are, you jerk!" Misaki yelled

There were a few hitting sounds as they opened the door to see that Misaki had finished slapping Kai and was already by Aichi's side.

" Scary..." They muttered

Ren snickered behind them when he figured what had happened.

" Come on in. Leon, I'm so glad you're here..." Misaki said

" What happened here?" Leon ask

He checked on Aichi as he noticed the dark glow of the crystal in his neck.

" This is bad... Ren and Kai, stay here. The others have to go outside to wait." Leon said

" Right..."

They went outside to wait as Leon gave out some instructions to Kai and Ren.

" Ren, I need you to help me with Psyqualia on the crystal. Kai, grab Sendou's hand. He'll only feel secured around you anyway." Leon instructed

" What's that supposed to mean?" Kai ask

" Just hurry!" Ren said

Kai grabbed Aichi's hand. Leon and Ren nodded as they activated their Psyqualia. The crystal shook inside his neck as Aichi screamed. His hand tightened as Kai held onto him and assured him.

" Hang in there! Just a little more!" Kai murmured

The crystal started to be drawn out as a ball of water appeared on Leon's hand and the crystal flew out and into the ball, still corrupted.

" Now he just needs rest. Although, his fever still hasn't subsided yet. Let the others in." Leon said

Ren nodded and opened the door. The others came in with Misaki still glaring at Kai. Kai had released Aichi's hand by then.

" Tokura, just let me explain what happened..." Kai said

He explained everything to the others, except the kissing part.

" So that's what happened..." Iris said

" No doubt, it was Void that did this. He corrupted the crystal and forcefully ordered Sendou to act as command to kill you. It was lucky it didn't stay for too long, otherwise, it would've been chaotic." Leon said

" Let's see... This looks like it..." Jillian said

She had taken out a pokeball from Aichi's bag.

" Mew, we need your help!" Jillian called

Mew came out of the pokeball and saw Aichi.

" We need you to help us to help in Aichi Sendou's recovery. Try using Refresh." Jillian said

" Mew!"

Mew went onto Aichi as she used Refresh on him.

" Wait a minute, you've never told us how he even got Mew. I remember you said that Mew got attached to him but where and how?" Iris ask

" Oh that... It was when we got started with our journey after going to a Professor. We went into a cave to rest and while we were asleep, Mew came out of nowhere and slept on Aichi's lap. When we woke up, well, all of us got a huge shock. But when we found out that Mew was injured, Aichi was the one who kept nursing her back to health. Yeah, he's clumsy when it comes to some things but when it comes to friends or strangers or even enemies injured or in danger, you know what happens." Naoki explained

" After a few days or so, Mew was finally nursed back to health. We tried to sent her back to the forest but she won't separate from Sendou-kun, so in the end, he took her in." Shingo said

" I guess some things won't change sometimes." Misaki sighed

" Mew, mew~!"

Aichi's eyes opened as he took in his surroundings.

" Where am I...?" Aichi ask

" You're in the Pokemon Centre guest rooms. We'll explain everything later but right now, maybe it's better if we rest then set off again tomorrow." Leon said

" Leon-kun! Jillian-san and Sharlene-san too!" Aichi exclaimed

" It's nice to see you again!" Sharlene said

" But Leon's right. Everyone should rest for now, you guys did well." Misaki said

" Right."

The night falls as they woke up after taking a nap in the afternoon and set off even though Aichi protests that it might be dangerous to go off into the forest at night. Plus, protesting against letting Kai carry him around while he's still recovering.

" I think we should stop here and relax. I'm sure that by morning, we'll be able to continue on again." Cilan said

" Okay!"

They set up the tents as they all fell asleep after eating dinner.

~ The next day~

Aichi woke up first when the sun rose. He made sure that the others were still asleep before heading off into the forest to get to a lake to fill up his water. When a rustle in the bushes caught his attention and he moved to the bushes. That was when he saw a bunch of wild Blitze, using their electric attacks on an egg. He ran over to them.

" Hey! You can't do that to a Pokemon Egg! Go back to where you came from!" Aichi said

The Blitze bowed in apology and walked off as Aichi picked up the egg. A wild Sawsbuck suddenly attacked him as he had a scratch on his shoulder. He ran out of the forest and escaped to where the campsite was.

" Aichi! Where have you been?! We were worried about you!" Naoki said

" I'm sorry... I went to get some water from the lake... Then I saw this egg being attacked by a bunch of Blitze and I couldn't leave it alone... Then a wild Sawsbuck attacked me and I ran away..." Aichi explained

" Oh jeez! You can't just run away immediately, can't you?" Misaki ask

" But it's weird that an egg would be lying on the ground like that. We better go to the next city and ask Nurse Joy or even Officer Jenny about it." Cilan said

" After we treat this wound of yours..." Shingo said

" R-Right..."

After the wound was treated, again, Aichi protested to Kai carrying him around again to the next city but was in the end done in by the others. When they arrived, Jenny doesn't know anything about the egg. So they went to the Pokemon Centre to ask Nurse Joy.

" Nurse Joy, we would like to ask about a Pokemon Egg that our friend found in the forest." Ash said

" Oh, another one. You see, there has been Pokemon Eggs appearing all over the forest out of nowhere one day. You could count your friend lucky since many Trainers who went to the forest could keep the egg." Nurse Joy said

" I see. Thank you, Nurse Joy." N thanked

They went back to Aichi and the others as they explained it to them.

" I see... So I guess Aichi's lucky for finding that then..." Naoki said

" Again, he's nursing it..." Shingo added

" But it's weird that Pokemon Eggs appeared in the forest. And it was without warning, they don't even belong to anyone either..." Kourin said

" You're right about that." Misaki said

The egg suddenly shook which made Aichi, who was holding onto it, surprised, including the ones around him.

" Did it just..." Ren said

" It just shook, didn't it?" Jillian ask

" That means... Is it hatching...?" Sharlene ask

" Can't be that fast. Aichi just found it." Kai said

" Well, maybe the time period that it was born was also the time period it took to hatch, so that means, we found it at exactly the time where it's going to hatch soon." Leon said

" Um... Guys... While you guys are arguing about this..." Aichi said

The egg had a crack on it as it glowed. The top part cracked open as something was there, retracted. Tiny little hands grew out of the shell as a pair of feet with two toes appeared as well. The Pokemon came out of the retracted head to reveal a pair of black eyes and spikes that shot out to look like a crown. The Pokemon stared at Aichi before Aichi smiled.

" Toge, togepi~!"

" Cute~!" Sharlene said

Ash took out his pokedex.

" Togepi, a Spike Ball Pokemon. Happiness is stored in Togepi's shell, and it shares its happiness with kind-hearted people."

" Toge, togepi~!"

" A Togepi... It brings back memories... My friend called Misty had a Togepi that hatched from the egg once. No wonder it felt so familiar though... I guess I forgot." Ash said

" Funny you forgot so quickly." Iris said

" Mew, mew~!"

" Toge, togepi~!"

" I guess you two are good friends now." Aichi said

" Hey, Aichi-kun! Can I hold Togepi?" Ren ask

" Sure."

He held Togepi out to Ren as Ren reached out to carry Togepi but Togepi went back to Aichi and held onto him.

" What's wrong?" Aichi ask

" And there's something you guys should know." Ash said

He took out his Pokedex again.

" Togepi is imprinted with the first image it sees after it hatches, thinking this is its mother."

Silence...

" H-Huh?!"

" Mother?!"

" Well, the first person it saw was Aichi after all, so..." Cilan said

" Most Pokemon born out of eggs are like this..." Iris said

" Toge, togepi~!"

" So... What are we going do...?" Kamui ask

" It's not letting go of Aichi..." Naoki said

" Hey, I got it! Why don't you let Togepi try to battle one of us?!" Ash ask

" Huh?! I can't! Togepi's just hatched, how can it battle immediately?!" Aichi ask

" You're right about that..." Ash said

" Toge, togepi~!"

" Seems like Togepi disagrees to that." N said

" You want to battle?" Aichi ask

" Toge, toge, togepi~!"

" Alright!"

They went to the battlefield.

" I'll try to battle Togepi!" Ash said

" Alright..."

Aichi put Togepi down as it went to the field.

" Pikachu, you're up!" Ash said

" Pika?!"

" Don't worry. Just don't be too rough on it, that's all." Ash said

" Pika, pika..."

Pikachu jumped off his shoulder.

" And begin!"

Aichi checked his pokedex for Togepi's moves.

" Um... Use Charm!" Aichi said

Togepi approached Pikachu as he stepped backwards.

" Pikachu... Try a tiny Spark..." Ash said

" Pika pi..."

Pikachu used a tiny spark as Togepi was shocked and stepped back a little.

" T-Togepi... T-Try Sweet Kiss!" Aichi said

Togepi approached Pikachu once more as Pikachu held onto it and tries not to run. But... He placed it down and went back to Ash.

" I guess... Pikachu can't take hurting someone like Togepi..." Kourin said

" Alright... Then, go, Charizard!" Ash said

Charizard came out of its pokeball.

" Alright! Charizard, use a tiny flame thrower on Togepi!" Ash said

Charizard stopped and looked over to Ash before looking down on Togepi. Then it looked back at Ash again.

" Not again..." Ash said

Togepi was swinging its tiny hands all of a sudden.

" Hey, is that...?" Iris ask

" It could be..." Cilan said

The tiny hands glowed and something was floating in the air now.

" Rock..."

" ... Tomb...?!"

The rock was thrown as the attack hit Charizard hard.

" Charizard, return!"

He returned him to his pokeball. Togepi hopped in joy as it went back to Aichi and he picked it up.

" So you can use Metronome too... I didn't notice that..." Aichi said

" Toge, togepi~!"

" Who knew... That was some attack..." Naoki said

" Y-Yeah..."

" It's quite strong for a just born..." Jillian said

" But it's so cute~!" Sharlene said

" Come on, we can get a room in the Pokemon Centre. We can rest here while we're at it." Cilan said

" Right!"

They went up to the room as Togepi had fallen asleep.

" Ren-san, I'm going to go take a shower. Help me take care of Togepi while I'm at it." Aichi said, passing Togepi to Ren

" Sure, Aichi-kun!" Ren said, taking Togepi from his arms

" Thanks again." Aichi said

He took his clothes as he went for a shower. Inside his room was Kai, Leon, Miwa and Ren, the five were staying with each other inside the room.

" This little guy's so cute!" Miwa said

" I know, right?" Ren said

" Hey. Don't wake it up, who knows what will happen if you do." Kai said

" But it's so cute!" Ren said

Kai sighed. Togepi suddenly woke up because of the noise.

" Hello, Togepi!" Ren greeted

" Toge? Toge, toge... Pi!" Togepi started crying after it couldn't find Aichi

" This is bad!" Miwa exclaimed

" W-What's wrong, Togepi?!" Ren ask

Togepi just continued to cry while Kai just sighed when the two approached him with a begging face.

" Kai! Help us out here!" Miwa begged

" Please! I'm going to cry too if you don't!" Ren begged

" Hey! Don't you cry too!" Miwa exclaimed

" You two woke it up so you two deal with it yourself." Kai said

" No way!" The two cried

That was when Aichi came out after showering and has changed into new clothes with the towel wrapped around his neck.

" What's wrong?! Why is Togepi crying?!" Aichi ask

Togepi noticed Aichi as it hopped out of Ren's arms and hopped into Aichi's arms.

" You really saved us! We don't know why it started crying either!" Miwa explained

" Or did you two bully it?" Aichi questioned

" We didn't!"

" Oh well... I think Miwa-kun can go in now. I'm already done showering." Aichi said

" Sure!"

Miwa went off to shower as Aichi placed Togepi down on the bed to let it jump around in its little joy.

" So, what should we do now, Kai-kun?" Aichi ask

" You just recovered. There's no way I'm letting you go back into fighting yet." Kai said

" Besides, the crystal is still corrupted. If you go into another fight, you might lose control of your powers and Void will come after you." Leon said

" I know but... I can't just leave everyone to fight alone..." Aichi said

" Sendou, we know you very well and we do know that you want to fight but it's too risky on its own if you think about it." Leon said

" But..."

The frustration was crawling up to him as Aichi finally hit his head on the pillow.

" Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Aichi said

" Aichi, it's not that we're not letting you into battle, it's just that-" Kai said before stopping

Aichi's back was still facing them as Kai sighed. Miwa came out of the bathroom after finishing his shower.

" Ren. You can go in now." Miwa said

" Yes~!"

Ren went into the bathroom as Miwa sighed as well.

" Aichi. You've to understand that we're doing this for your own sake. That's what Kai wanted to say." Miwa said

Aichi opened his eyes and got up.

" I'm going outside. I'll be back later." Aichi said

He carried Togepi as he headed outside to get some fresh air. Miwa tapped Kai's shoulder.

" This is your chance, Kai! Go get him!" Miwa said

" Why me?" Kai ask

" Whatever the problem is, you two would always see through it together. Go now. You don't want to let Aichi stay upset now do you?" Miwa ask

Kai sighed as he stood up and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Aichi had came to the battlefield as he sat down and sighed...<p>

" You guys are so mean..." Aichi muttered

" Toge?"

" At least you're still with me, Togepi... Everyone's so mean... I don't want to see them fighting alone and yet they won't allow me to fight with them..." Aichi said

" Who said so?" A voice ask

Aichi turned his head to see Kai as he turned back to the field again.

" What are doing here?" Aichi ask

" You shouldn't come outside by yourself, it's dangerous." Kai said

" Whatever. It's not like I came out here to be captured or anything..." Aichi said, turning away

" You're being weak right now." Kai said

Aichi's eyes widened at those words.

" Don't be a setback at such minor issues. At this rate, you're going to go back to being weak again." Kai said

Aichi stood up as Kai looked at him.

" It's not like I wanted to..." Aichi said

" Aichi?"

Aichi ran into the forest as fast as he could.

" Aichi, wait!" Kai shouted

" Go away!" Aichi shouted

He ran faster as Kai tried his best to keep up.

" Aichi!"

Finally, Kai caught up with him and grabbed his hand. Guilt immediately filled his heart after he saw tears dripping down Aichi's cheeks.

" I'm sorry... I didn't mean what I said, it's just... I just want to keep you safe." Kai said

" Kai-kun..."

Kai pulled Aichi into a hug as he patted his back.

" I'm really sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Kai said

He broke the hug as he leaned in and kissed Aichi. Aichi's eyes widened before closing his eyes and kissing back. They broke the kiss after awhile as Kai wiped away the remaining tears from Aichi's eyes.

" Kai-kun, I-!" Aichi said before stopping

He sensed a dark aura nearby and started to look around.

" What's wrong, Aichi?" Kai ask

" Something's here..." Aichi replied

" What?!"

Kai pulled Aichi closer as he looked around as well. That was when black mist appeared.

" Void!"

" Get ready because I'm coming!" Void bellowed

The mist charged at them as they dodged it.

" Come on!" Kai said

They ran towards the Pokemon Centre but only to be blocked by the black mist.

" It's time to meet your end, Toshiki Kai! And then, Aichi Sendou will be mine!" Void bellowed

A sword appeared and aimed its blade at Kai.

" NO!" Aichi shouted

A light surrounded the area as four Vanguard Circles appeared in the sky. Four mysterious units descended as Kai stared on.

" What is that?!" Kai exclaimed

" Toge, togepi~!"

" Well, at least you seem to be enjoying this..." Kai sighed

Kai then noticed the others heading their way.

" What is this light?!" Kamui exclaimed

" Aichi-sama!"

" What are those?!" Ratie exclaimed

" Not any units I've seen before!" Kourin exclaimed

" Don't tell me... Aichi-sama summoned them?!" Gaillard exclaimed

" Huh?!"

The four units finally descended as Void was pushed back by the strong light.

" I'll be back!" He bellowed before disappearing

The light disappeared as Kai caught Aichi from collapsing.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun..."

The four units transformed into cards as they floated in front of them.

" We are at your command from now on, Aichi-sama." One of them said

" Who are you...?" Aichi ask

" We are the Cray Elementals. From now on, you are our master and we'll all be at your service at any time, Aichi-sama. Right now, your rest is important." Thr first one said

" You used up a huge amount of energy to summon us. We'll explain everything when you've recovered that energy. For now, rest." The second one said

They floated onto Aichi's palm as he fainted while holding onto the cards.

" Aichi!"

" Is he alright?!" Naoki ask

" Yeah. I think he just needs rest. Come on, let's head back in." Kai said

They nodded as Kai carried Aichi back to their room. Once they've arrived, Kai placed Aichi down on his bed with Togepi as it slept beside him.

" What happened?" Miwa ask

" No. It's nothing. Just that Void suddenly appeared out of nowhere... We tried to escape and then... It just happened." Kai explained

" Sendou's stamina and energy are quite weak physically in the first place, so I'm not surprised if he got knocked out that quickly." Leon said

" What should we do now? Void knows we're in this place. We need to change location soon." Ren said

" More importantly, what are these cards?" Miwa ask

Kai took a look at the cards.

" Grade 4?!" Kai exclaimed

" What?!"

" I've never heard of grade 4s!" Ren exclaimed

" Exactly... What power does Sendou have...?!" Leon exclaimed

" We'll discuss about this some other time. For now, let's get some rest." Miwa said

" Yeah."

Kai slept beside Aichi to take care of him as the others slept on their own separate beds. Unknown to them, another chaos was about to happen the next day...

~ The next morning~

Kai and the others woke up as they saw Ren and Leon not like themselves and with pale faces.

" What's wrong, Ren, Leon?" Kai ask

" I feel sick to the stomach..." Leon replied

" Me too..." Ren said

" But Kai and I aren't feeling anything... So why?" Miwa ask

" But it feels sort of familiar..." Ren said

" Kai! Something's not right with Aichi too!" Miwa shouted

Kai ran over to Aichi as Miwa went back to Ren and Leon to make sure they were alright.

" Aichi!"

" Kai-kun... It's hurts... My head hurts..." Aichi muttered

" It's okay, Aichi. I'm right here." Kai assured

" It really hurts..." Aichi muttered

A red energy suddenly appeared around him as Kai gasped.

" This feels like... EM waves?!" Kai exclaimed

" But I thought the machine was destroyed already!" Miwa exclaimed

Ren and Leon also had red energy appearing around them. When they opened their eyes, they were glowing red.

" Oh no!"

The three stood up as Kai and Miwa were thrown back by attacks as they hit the walls. Miwa fainted while Kai tried to keep his consciousness as he saw Aichi walking towards him.

" Well, well... I didn't know they were that weak. Let's go." Aichi's voice was heard

" Yeah."

Kai heard the window opening and the wind blowing before he fainted...

* * *

><p>What happened to the three fighters?! And why are the EM waves back?! Find out in the next chapter! I'm really sorry for updating so late! Thank you for reading and I'll see everyone in the next chapter!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone! Unfortunately, this is not a new chapter but I'm having a writer's block and I'm planning to rewrite the whole story, starting from XY instead. Sorry for the inconvenience caused but please look forward to the rewrite story instead! Thank you for your understanding and I'll see everyone in the rewrite!


End file.
